


Everyone Makes Divine Mistakes

by no_big_deal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Bisexual Ben Solo, Body Worship, Crossdressing, Desk Sex, Disguise, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Happy Ending, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Misunderstandings, No Babies, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reference to pegging, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Identity, Sexual Roleplay, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Wine, brief discussion of colonization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal/pseuds/no_big_deal
Summary: In a galaxy where everything is beautiful and nothing hurts, Jedi Knight Ben Solo is sent to Naboo on an errand of mercy (and to visit his grandparents). He arrives in springtime; romance and frivolity waft through the fragrant air. While at the palace, he meets Lady Rey, a fetching young woman with intriguing secrets begging to be uncovered...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 38
Kudos: 65
Collections: To Find Your Kiss: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	1. Blissfully Astray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takekurabehime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekurabehime/gifts).



> Hello and thank you for reading Everyone Makes Divine Mistakes, the everything is beautiful and nothing hurts canon-divergent AU of my dreams. 
> 
> First, thanks to Takekurabehime for the great prompts that I twisted into this fun and silly story. There were two of your prompts I couldn't get out of my head. I won't say what they are here to avoid story spoilers, but I hope you recognize them and, more than anything, that you like this story! I had so much fun writing it. 
> 
> For ratings-sensitive readers, this fic is rated T (with the exception of the last short scene of Chapter 1, which is M). The final chapter, which is not needed to resolve the plot, is where the story fully earns the E rating. Please read the tags and let me know if you have any questions or concerns!

There was no darkness; no light rose to meet it. From the beginning, the Force thrived in perfect balance, maintained by generations of vigilant Jedi Knights, and the galaxy was at peace. 

What never should have happened, never did. 

* * *

In the mid-rim of the galaxy, the garden planet Naboo circled its yellow sun. The planet was primarily ocean; the small continents were covered with lush forests and vast grass plains perfect for agriculture; Naboo boasted temperate summers and mild winters in which orchards and vineyards thrived. Three brilliant moons brought sparkle to the landscape every evening, and truly, there was not a planet in the galaxy with inhabitants showered with greater natural blessings than those who lived on Naboo. 

The human inhabitants of the planet loved art and worshipped beauty. Every two years, they elected a young king or queen to rule over them. One year, not so long ago, the people elected Padmé Naberrie, known as Queen Amidala, to reign for a two year term. She traveled the galaxy in service to her people and met a young Jedi warrior named Anakin Skywalker, and they fell in love.

It was a celebrated romance. The Jedi encouraged Anakin to find peace within his passion and to take comfort from his intense attachment to Padmé. The intelligent, daring queen and the clever, handsome Jedi married as soon as her royal term ended. Both young people flourished in each other’s care.

After their marriage, Anakin and Padmé settled on Naboo. Their home was a magnet for young Jedi seeking guidance and training in the art of lightsaber dueling; Master Anakin was a beloved teacher to many fortunate younglings and padawans. Meanwhile, Padmé campaigned for the galactic Senate, and was elected to that august body, charged with governing the Republic. 

During one of her many terms in the Senate, Anakin and Padmé started a family. Motherhood agreed with the young politician. When she delivered twins, a boy and a girl, she and Anakin had never felt such a bond of joy. Both children were strong with the Force, intelligent, and hard working.

The boy, Luke, was compassionate and soft-hearted like his mother. Yet he followed in his father’s footsteps to learn the ways of the Force and join the Jedi order. With his knack for subtle leadership, Luke was known as a well-loved mentor to his padawan learners. 

The girl, Leia, was quick-witted and courageous like her father, but she followed her mother into politics. As a child, she was, for a time, fostered with the aristocratic family of another world, as was traditional for daughters of royal Nabooian households. Leia thrived in the care of Bail and Breha Organa, and took their name when announcing her candidacy for Queen of Naboo at the age of fourteen. The reign of Queen Organa was a successful, golden age.

Padmé and Anakin proudly watched their children’s careers flourish and supported them in every way. 

As a Jedi, Luke opted for an ascetic lifestyle, while Leia’s political and social circles included royalty, traders, artists, and military heroes. It was during one of her many trade negotiations that she met Han Solo, a freighter captain, and began a passionate, tempestuous love affair that would last the rest of their lives.

Han and Leia married; they settled on Chandrila and had a child. 

They named him Ben. 

* * *

Ben grew to be strong with the Force; a sensitive and beautiful child, he excelled in quiet contemplation and deep study. He was a master of all forms of lightsaber dueling, and though he had many friends, he preferred the quiet of the library to a raucous debate hall. 

As a Jedi, Ben devoted his life to the well-being of others, mastering the study of many sciences. He was twenty-seven years old when he learned of a wasting disease that affected children raised in the cities of Corellia, he approached Master Luke, at the Jedi temple in Coruscant, asking what he could do to help.

Luke’s blue eyes caught the light of the setting sun. “I have meditated on the matter.” His voice carried a note of hope. “I remember stories my mother told me as a child. Stories about the many healing properties of the plants indigenous to Naboo. Every growing thing on that planet has the potential to cure illness or speed the healing of injuries. The flowers alone are so varied and vast, many of them have never been catalogued.” Luke clapped Ben on the back. “The Force tells me that the answer to the plight of the children of Corellia is on Naboo. And you are the person to find the cure.” Luke turned as if to leave, but squeezed Ben’s shoulder before adding, “Also, your grandparents mentioned they haven’t seen you in awhile.”

Laughing, Ben could only incline his head towards his uncle, indicating his agreement with the plan.

“Go now,” Luke smiled widely. “And may the Force be with you.”

And so Ben went to Naboo, a place he had visited many times in his childhood, spending carefree summer months with his grandparents, running through the vineyards on the ancient Naberrie estate of Varykino. 

This time however, he would be a visiting scientist, a guest of Naboo’s Queen Patani, and serving as an official emissary of the Jedi Council.

* * *

The floor of the great throne room was dappled in rainbows, the sun streaming through the stories-high stained glass windows as Jedi Knight Ben Solo approached the throne. Queen Patani sat straight but comfortably on an ornate chair of dark wood, her face painted cloud white with dabs of red on her forehead and lip. A double-horned headdress of deep blue, dripping with Gungan opals and lined with silver brocade, sat upon her head. Five handmaidens stood beside and behind the throne in a wide semicircle; the young women wore matching green robes with shimmering veils that hid their faces. 

Ben stopped a respectful distance from the throne, and bowed.

“Greetings, Jedi Knight Solo.” The queen’s voice was low, her vowels rounded and consonants precise: an affectation of authority and maturity from a girl whose natural voice likely carried neither. He remembered times his mother and grandmother laughed together, reminiscing about their “queen’s voice,” and he wondered if _this_ queen would one day find the humor in memories of her royal days.

Ben brought his hand to his heart, reciting the greeting he'd promised Uncle Luke he would make. “Your Majesty. The Jedi Council sends its greetings and thanks you for your kind offer to open the great libraries of Naboo to the Jedi for research and study. Your beneficence will save many lives.” 

The queen inclined her head graciously. “We hold it an honor to host _you,_ Jedi, descendant of not one, but two former queens of Naboo.” 

Ben bowed again, impatient for the formalities to end. “The honor is mine, Your Majesty,” he said simply.

“The palace botanical gardens are open to you,” the queen nodded in an easterly direction, where Ben knew the gardens to be located. “You will be given a laboratory in our Ministry of Sciences, in which to work. Each evening, a research assistant, with expertise in this planet’s flora and familiar with the library of Natural History, will assist you; an office in the library has been provided. If you require samples of soil or flowers from any corner or Naboo, those will be procured. You have only to ask.”

It was a generous speech, long in the delivery, as each word was individually intoned with care. 

“You have my thanks, Your Majesty. If I, or the Jedi Order, can do anything to repay this generosity, Naboo need but speak the word.”

A small smile rippled across the queen's lips before she regained her regal pose. “We would only ask that you, Grandson of Amidala, Son of Organa, Naboo’s own Prince Ben, take tea with us, once a week, and update us on your progress.”

Ben’s cheeks flushed unbidden at the title she bestowed, but he could not argue with a lady, much less the queen. As he formulated his response, from the corner of his eye he saw one of the handmaidens’ chartreuse veils catch a breeze; it rippled gently and she subtly moved her hand to still it. Just a tempting flash of soft, kissable skin, the color of pale gold, before it disappeared behind the veil. His heart thumped uncomfortably in his chest three times. Grandmother Padmé had once said heavy heartbeats were an omen that one had met with destiny, and he closed his eyes briefly, shaking off his distraction.

The queen had invited him to tea; he nodded in agreement. “Gladly, Queen Patani.” 

She nodded her dismissal and he turned and set to work. 

* * *

The Library of Natural History in Theed was located at the far south of the palace complex, between some University buildings and the headquarters of the Royal Academy of Sciences. The ancient building was fully made of stone that glowed the color of warm bread in the sun. 

Inside, the library was dark; the existence of only a few windows ensured that light and water could not damage the valuable books and manuscripts. The main body of the building was lit by dim light globes placed strategically about the stacks. 

The library was not fully organized. It was the work of dozens of librarians and archivists to catalogue the tens of thousands of documents, many of ancient or mysterious provenance. Ben stood amazed as young men and women, at the direction of one of the librarians, reorganized a section or worked to preserve a piece of parchment or stone tablet. 

The librarians had assigned him a small room in a quiet corner of the library. He entered and looked about. It contained a large and sturdy wooden desk near a south-facing window with a view of the mountains, dimly lit by the setting sun. Across the room was a smaller table and chair, currently occupied by a shockingly handsome young man, who stood when Ben entered, and bowed.

The youth was dressed in a plain grey robe that looked stiff and uncomfortable. His hair was mostly covered by his round cap, the mark of a Nabooian scholar. But he had wide, expressive eyes and inviting lips that Ben, much to his chagrin, found immediately appealing. The dimly lit room suddenly felt too small and too hot. 

Ben was comfortable with the fact that he found both men and women attractive; since his teenage years he'd enjoyed physical relationships and pleasurable encounters with many beings. Even so, his mission on Naboo did not exactly leave him with an abundance of time for romance or other intrigues. The memory of his desire to kiss the soft, wan hand of the queen’s handmaiden rumbled unbidden through his mind. He set that aside as the young man cleared his throat; Ben’s heart began to pound.

“Good Evening, Jedi Knight Solo.” The young man’s voice seemed unnaturally gruff, as if abraded by the dust of the library. “My name is Reniss Marey. The queen has bid me to assist you in your search for a cure for the Corellian children’s disease—” He trailed off seeing Ben’s eyebrows rise skeptically.

“Aren’t you a little young for a research assistant?” Ben softened the question with a quirk of his mouth. He knew better than to tease someone he’d just met, but something about the good-looking young man had Ben feeling facetious; he barely suppressed a wink. 

The young man squared his slim shoulders and clasped his hands behind his back. He raised his chin to look Ben square in the eye, his light brown eyes shimmering in the light of the glowglobes. Ben smiled widely. Reniss Marey was so earnest, it was endearing. 

“My Lord Jedi—” Reniss spoke fearlessly. “It is true I am young, but I have extensive knowledge of Naboo’s plant life and am intimately familiar with the palace libraries. I will serve you faithfully and well.” Reniss stepped closer, close enough that in the dying light of day, Ben could see the scattering of freckles that dotted across his face, his skin glowing with the bloom of youth and health. “Anything you need my Lord Jedi—anything at all.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “I can provide.”

Jedi clarity failed him; Ben’s mouth opened slowly, unable to find a proper reply. With a sharp inhale and a sweep of his tongue across his suddenly dry lips, Ben extended his hand. Reniss clasped it quickly, before turning to assist Ben in organizing his desk.

Reniss Marey turned out to be an excellent research assistant; Ben called him Ren, for short.

* * *

The next day, Ben took the opportunity to walk through one of the many royal gardens. He discovered a labyrinth of hedges and flowering bushes artfully following natural paths over and around the streams that fed into the thundering waterfalls that flowed beneath the palace compound.

It was mid-afternoon. The sun shone warm upon his face as he rounded a corner through one of the many thickets of trees, when, a short distance from the lane, he saw a slender young lady in a simple blue dress, reminiscent of cornflowers on a summer’s day. Waves of chestnut hair curled around her shoulders and a glittering shawl hung from her neck. Interestingly, she carried a large data pad, similar to the ones Ben had seen used in the library, but this pretty girl’s wholesome charm did not strike him as someone who was a librarian. He smiled as he turned towards her, when the young woman looked up and saw _him._

It was as if her eyes might pop out of her head—the whites around her irises visible even at a distance—and she turned, skirts billowing from her legs and tangling between slim ankles. Smooth grey pavers dotted the path where they stood, wet from the morning mists. The lady’s pale blue slipper had no traction on the rocks, and she stumbled, nearly falling.

Loping forward, Ben was prepared to catch her, but she righted herself sharply with a gasp of dismay. In catching her balance, her datapad slipped from her hands; it landed with an inelegant splash in the nearby pond, and sank out of sight. 

“Oh _no,”_ she cried, looking down into the water. She didn’t raise her head when Ben bent down to look into the pool as well. Instead, she turned her sweet face away; he had the distinct impression she didn’t want him to look directly at her. 

“Can I help, miss—?” He let the unasked question hang in the lilac-scented air.

“Rey,” she blurted, before smacking her hand against her forehead. Her shoulders twisted from side to side as she let out a grunt of frustration. “I needed that pad.” Her hands bunched into fists. 

“Well, Rey.” Ben brought a hand up to cover his heart. “Ben Solo, Jedi Knight, at your service.” He bowed with a flourish intended to make her laugh and he succeeded: a bark of laughter escaped her throat against her will. “It appears you have a problem here,” he added, still smiling. “Perhaps I can assist?”

Rey was guardedly amused. “I’m not sure how you can help, Sir Jedi. The pond is deeper than it looks. Thank you for your offer, but the pad is gone.”

“Not at all,” Ben said, hoping to surprise her, and from the skeptical smile on her face he succeeded—she must have thought he was joking. “Nothing is ever truly gone.” 

“Yes it is.” Laughter punctuated each word as she gestured to the lily pads and algae floating along the surface. “The pad is truly gone.” She looked up at him, her eyes taking in his height, lingering as her gaze dragged from one of his shoulders to the other. “Even if the water wasn’t deeper than you are tall—which it is—that is—the water is _very_ deep—” she stuttered, her cheeks flushing a fetching shade of pink. “It is cold and dark—”

“Allow me,” Ben dismissed her concerns with a wave and a smirk; gingerly, he went down on one knee. Stretching out his hand, he focused on the pad, the shape of it, imagining it sinking slowly into the murky, sandy depths. He closed his eyes. Within seconds, the water gurgled as the pad floated to the surface and then leapt as if thrown into Ben’s hand from below.

Pulling a few sticky strings of algae off the sodden pad, he dried it with the hem of his robe and smacked the side, activating it. The symbol of Naboo’s Natural History Library appeared, and Ben looked up at Rey. Her eyes were wide.

“How did you do that?” she asked instantly, fascinated.

“Oh, the Force?” He was happy to share his knowledge. “It’s an energy field created by all living things—”

Rey rolled her eyes dramatically as Ben launched into his lecture and she began to poke fun at him. “It’s a power that makes things float? Anything? Could you lift a rock? And only one? Or could you make more than one rock float at a time?” 

Ben wrinkled his nose. This girl was friendly; funny even. With her teasing, he felt instantly comfortable. She already felt like a friend. “What?” He looked at her; he was still down on one knee as he sassed back. “You want to lift rocks?”

“Well—” Rey began, before she laughed, and Ben joined in laughing with her as he stood and handed her the pad. Rey wiped her eyes. “No, no, I don’t need to lift rocks,” she admitted. “It was just a thought. I _have_ heard of the Force before,” she chided him, before giving him a friendly smile. “But you _did_ use the Force to rescue the pad. So. Thank you, Sir Jedi.” 

“My pleasure Rey. And please, call me Ben.” He waited for her reply but she bit her lip and seemed to hesitate as if caught in some great internal debate, so he asked, slowly, “Is there something else I can help with?”

Rey nodded, not quite hesitant; but she _was_ holding back a great deal of enthusiasm, he was sure of it. “When you used the Force...” He watched her intently; a buzzing started up on his skin, like ants crawling all over his body; the Force was _active._ “I felt something.” She pressed her fingertips into her stomach, underneath her sternum and between her ribs. “I felt something _here._ I would like to learn more about the Force, even if just to hear you talk about it. But you are likely very busy—”

But Ben was happy to have found an interested audience, and perhaps a friend in this vast palace complex. “Of course,” he readily agreed. “We can talk here in the garden?” And they arranged to meet the next day late in the afternoon, before the evening meal. 

Rey and Ben became fast friends as he explained the Force to her over the weeks that followed. But she was merely happy to listen to him talk. She never tried to use the Force herself. 

* * *

One week later, Ben sat in his bedroom in the palace, waiting for the sun to rise and his caf to heat. He pulled one leg up underneath him on his chair and leaned his head against the cool stone wall as he gazed out the window at the city, the sky beginning to turn a pale pink in the morning light. A night of pleasant dreams was breaking into a sunny spring day. 

He smiled remembering how Rey had brought some snacks with her to the garden yesterday, a rare piece of nebula melon and a packet of nerf jerky—tough on the teeth and none too fragrant—but somehow savory and pleasing once you’d managed to eat a bite. He’d mentioned that nerfs were from Alderaan and she’d listened, seemingly enraptured, as he described his visits to that planet, and how the people there lived in cities built into the ice and in the remains of ancient volcanoes.

Rey had sighed, mentioning she’d never been to any planet other than Naboo, which surprised him. She so rarely said anything about herself. She was obviously well educated. Her manners were impeccable, her conversation was sparkling—he hoped she enjoyed their time together as much as he did—but the fact remained that he knew very little about her, other than that when they spent time together, she made him feel safe and calm. He didn’t need to think about duties or obligations when he was with Rey; her companionship was a welcome respite from the long days and nights of work in the laboratory and the library.

And, oh… the nights in the library.

He had spent the week unsuccessfully denying his physical attraction to Ren. More than once he had turned to meditation to put the curve of the young man’s ass from his mind. The taboo aspect of everything from a simply stolen kiss to a willing, clandestine seduction had him half hard at odd hours of the day. Spending Naboo’s cool evenings with Ren, right before bed, had been a recipe for dirty dreams. His subconscious erected the spectre of Ren’s sleek muscles pressed against his chest, slick with sweat. The young man’s legs would thrust back against Ben’s thighs as they flexed in the throes of passion. Ren’s intelligent hazel eyes haunted dreams that the Force seemed to encourage, as meditation provided no relief.

What was more was that he actually _liked_ Ren. He was dedicated and analytical; Ben undeniably gravitated towards him—but this desire was nothing—insignificant, trivial, _nothing—_ compared to his feelings for the queen. 

Because Ben Solo was in love with Queen Patani. _Amba,_ he sighed to himself as the percolator in the corner gurgled, filling up his thermos. For that was her true name: _Amba Irek._ He reached for the drink and gathered up the results of his latest tests as he prepared to walk to his laboratory at the Ministry of Science, his head clouded with thoughts of love amidst the more pedestrian musings of his research. The project was progressing along steadily, with Ben’s chemical analysis of certain lilies found in a remote marshland providing the most promise at this early juncture.

At least, that was the conclusion he and Ren had drawn by mid-week, and what Ben had reported to the queen when he had arrived for tea yesterday afternoon. 

* * *

When Ben entered the high-ceilinged salon where he was to meet Queen Patani for tea, the sun was touching the tips of the mountains. Streaks of light shone through the long windows, illuminating the frescoes on the ceiling above, winged creatures of myth amongst the clouds, flying through a lavender sky. Though there was a throne, draped in silver in the far corner, the queen sat on a large settee draped in crushed purple velvet placed near the windows. 

Her hair was hidden, tucked under a multi-segmented turban that curved from ear to ear around her head like a corona, yellow and orange fabrics above her pale painted face, dotted with crimson on her forehead, lip and cheeks. Her eyes were rimmed in dark kohl. Elaborate chandelier earrings swung to her shoulders, and three chains of various lengths connected the earrings beneath her chin; another slim chain ran from her right ear to her nose, where it attached to a small silver ring. Her robes were a brilliant lemon, flecked with burnt orange details in the sashes and seams. As he entered, she kept her face still, and he saw her in profile. She was elegant. A shiver ran up his spine. She was _beautiful._

And Ben blinked to notice they were alone; no guards, no handmaidens. Just himself, the queen, and the open skies beyond the windows, dappling the lady in the afternoon light. 

She did not rise as he approached. 

“Your Majesty,” he bowed when he was close, and she gestured gracefully towards the space on the seat next to her. The tea, and some delicate-looking cakes and pastries were already on fine porcelain plates laid on a low table before them. As directed, he sat on the edge of the deep purple sofa, keeping his knees a respectful distance from the queen’s. 

“Thank you for joining us, Jedi Knight Solo.” The queen’s voice was softer at this close distance, her accent more delicate and welcoming than before. It curled around his ribs and Ben felt a blush rise to his face. He wished he could ask her to call him Ben. It would be delicious to hear his name on her tongue.

“It is my pleasure, Queen Patani,” he murmured as she leaned forward and began pouring the tea. He tried to calm himself, reminding himself he was more than prepared for this moment, that his mother and grandmother had seen to it that he had knowledge of all the social graces, even if he lacked the debonair persona to carry them off. The young queen was probably more frightened of him—an oversized, overserious, warrior monk—than he was of her. 

She prepared the strong, dark tea in the traditional way, with a small splash of dolphin’s milk and a spoonful of nectar from the hibiscus grown in the royal gardens. She caught his eye as she turned to hand him the drink and raised an eyebrow—a gull’s wing in flight—and he nodded his agreement. The tea was to his liking. 

So far, everything was to his liking.

Queen Patani asked if he was enjoying his stay on Naboo, if his suite of rooms in the palace were comfortable, if he found the laboratory staff at the Science Ministry helpful, and if his time at the library was beneficial. He could only reply that everything exceeded his expectations, but he did have one question.

“I appreciate the work of the palace couriers that have brought various specimens from around Naboo, but now that we have identified the type of plant most likely to produce a cure, I’d prefer to visit the site where they grow, and—” 

“That would be impossible.” The queen’s tone was kindly but firm. “The water lilies you seek are on our negotiated borders with a large Gungan city. The terms of our treaties permit only a select few individuals, vetted and pre-approved by the Gungan High Council, to cross into their territory, much less remove anything from it.”

“Even a few flowers?” Ben had to ask. 

She nodded. “Even a few flowers. The peace with the Gungans was hard-won; thousands of years ago, a human colony ship accidentally crashed on Naboo. The indigenous Gungans viewed the colonists as an invading and occupying force—and indeed, they were. Though we have learned to peacefully coexist with the Gungans by keeping to the mountains and high plains, in many ways humans are still unwelcome colonizers in the eyes of many Gungans.”

Ben leaned back in his seat, eyes wide as he listened to the queen speak so seriously about these weighty matters. He had known, intellectually, that the Queens of Naboo were well-educated and wise. To see it in action was another thing entirely, and to say he was impressed would be an understatement. There were many old men on the Jedi Council who would not understand the delicacy of this situation and insist that their view of the greater good should override all other considerations. Queen Patani surely rivaled the wisest Masters in understanding and diplomacy.

“As queen, your responsibility is to keep the peace.”

She inclined her head, slightly. “It is our most sacred charge.” She offered him a wry smile. “To have a human Jedi Knight wander uninvited onto Gungan land, even on a mission of mercy, might not be well-taken by the Boss. We cannot risk it.”

“Then I will obey your commands, Your Majesty, and keep to my laboratory and the library.”

The queen hesitated for a moment, her head turning slowly, revealing the curve of her neck. Her lips twitching before she asked, “Yes, the library—and the Natural History librarian, assigned to assist you—Reniss Marey? Is all to your satisfaction?”

At her prompting, a vision of Ren flashed in his mind. Last night, the young man’s face had been bathed in the pink light of the setting sun reflecting off the mountain peaks. Ren had been deep in thought, calculating a complex biological formula, his eyes screwed closed, one half of his lower lip caught between his teeth, the other half pushed to the side in a plump little pout. Ben had stared brazenly into an expression he could easily imagine was caused by the pleasure of an intimate act. Perhaps Ren’s eyes had fluttered closed as Ben had removed his robe. Perhaps he had sucked his lip into his mouth when Ben’s hands touched his warm skin. 

The queen cleared her throat.

“Excellent, brilliant—” Ben spluttered, pushing aside the thought of biting into Ren’s shoulder as he came. “Truly, Ren’s input has advanced the project further than I had hoped, even at these early stages. Invaluable contributions…” he trailed off as the queen suddenly stood, and moved towards the windows, the drag of her robes the only sound in the room. 

He stood, and followed her, just a few steps behind. She was staring out the window at some undetermined point in the distance; she'd left the scent of citrus fruits and peony blooms in her wake. Her next words were a whisper.

“And have you yet had the opportunity to visit the queen, your Grandmother?”

“Not yet, Your Majesty. I have promised to visit, once the research is well underway.”

“Queen Amidala is beloved by all Naboo.” She angled her face towards Ben. “The love story of the great queen and the heroic Jedi is legend.” She smiled softly. “It inspires us all.” And she looked up at him, from under her lashes. 

Slowly, Ben closed the distance between himself and the queen. Raising his arm to lean against the wall near where she stood by the window, he watched as her fingers briefly fidgeted with the hem of her robe before resting on the sill. He could hardly believe this teenaged queen was attempting to flirt with him by discussing _his grandparents,_ but stranger things had happened, he supposed. 

“It is true, my family has been lucky in love,” he murmured, admiring her profile. “So far.” 

The queen gave him a small smile, and turned to face him, resting her hip on the windowsill. The hem of her gown brushed against his ankles as she turned the conversation back towards galactic politics. 

* * *

Ben lay in bed naked that night, his fingertips trailing up and down his belly. His abs tensed and jumped as pleasurable tingles floated over his heated skin as he pondered how he found himself unexpectedly distracted by a rush of sweet feelings. Was there something in the warm spring air? There must be _something_ about springtime in Naboo that had him positively _smouldering,_ dreaming of passion and longing to touch. He had never felt so wild before, nearly jumping out of his skin. 

His cock was hard, bobbing wetly as the backs of his fingers rubbed down his shaft. On a ragged breath he gripped himself, rubbing his thumb just below the plump head, already dripping, as he slowly collected the moisture, spreading it with rough twists of his wrists. He groaned, remembering how the queen had bit her lip as she’d struggled to maintain a straight face while Ben gently flirted. She never overtly encouraged him, never made an inappropriate comment, but she liked him. He could tell. He tightened his grip to relieve the pressure, giving in to his urge. Sliding the skin of his cock through his hand until he was gasping for breath, he brought himself to orgasm in nearly record time.

He was no newcomer to romance, but all his past experiences paled in comparison to the surge of overwhelming emotions within him now. He was a twenty-seven year old Jedi Knight. He’d thought he would end up like his Uncle Luke, devoted to the study of the Force—and unmarried. He’d never dreamed he would end up like… He gulped. He’d never dreamed that as a Jedi Knight, he’d fall in love and marry the Queen of Naboo… like Anakin Skywalker had. Just like his grandfather before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main Title and Chapter Titles are taken from [ The Lusty Month of May ](https://genius.com/Frederick-loewe-the-lusty-month-of-may-lyrics)from the musical _Camelot_.


	2. That Shocking Time of Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The palace announces Naboo's Spring Festival Ball and Ben attends, hoping for a private audience with the Queen... Instead, he makes a startling discovery that sends everything spinning out of control...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The grandparents enter the scene, Anakin & Padmé as they should have been--happy, loving, and enjoying their life on Naboo. 💗
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story!

A month into his stay on Naboo, the palace announced there would be a grand ball at the culmination of the Spring Festival, an annual event that coincided with the blooming of orchard trees. Ben eyed his invitation warily. 

He hadn’t really brought anything appropriate to wear, he thought with a chuckle. His Jedi robes were coarse and rough—not appropriate for a ballroom. During the day he wore a tight-sleeved tunic more appropriate for the work in the laboratory. This might be the right time for a check-in with his grandmother. She would know what to do.

Ben set up the comm unit and waited for the connection to go live. It didn’t take long. Within seconds, his grandfather’s face filed his screen, his wide smile appearing as soon as he saw Ben on the other end of the transmission.

“There you are,” the old man exclaimed with a shake of his head, his wavy grey hair flowing past his ears. “We were wondering when we would hear from you—Padmé!” He called over his shoulder. “Padmé, Ben’s on the line—” and he turned back to the screen as Ben heard his grandmother’s high-pitched voice yelling something unintelligible back towards Anakin.

“Grandfather, though, before Grandma gets here—”

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “What? A secret? A little palace intrigue, eh?”

Ben rubbed his hand down his face. “Something like that, Grandpa. Don’t say anything, but—I’d like your counsel—the queen and I—that is, I’ve been thinking—well,  _ feeling _ —”

“Spit it out, Benny.”

“Papa, I’m in love with the queen.” And because he couldn’t help himself, he added. “Just like you were.” 

Anakin Skywalker looked over his shoulder, ensuring his wife was not yet within earshot and leaned in further towards the screen. “You think—what now?” 

Ben sighed and laid it all out. How she’d invited him to have weekly tea. How these hours-long visits over the past month had been the highlight of his life. Her elegance, her beauty, her subtle humor had drawn him in, and their conversations about his project, her leadership, galactic politics had cemented her in his mind as a paragon. The queen was the most amazing individual he had ever met. He could not imagine returning to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and no longer having her in his life.

Anakin listened carefully. “Ben, I do know how you are feeling. Love is powerful—perhaps the  _ most _ powerful emotion in the galaxy. There is an argument to be made that love is the source of the Force itself.” He thinned his lips as he considered his next words. “So please, be careful. The politics of the palace are unintelligible to outsiders. And you have your own path to follow, Ben; a different path than the one the Force laid out for me.” 

“I understand, Grandfather,” Ben promised, just as Padmé joined the conversation. 

Ben told her about the ball, and asked what he should do about a proper suit of clothes. Straightaway, Padmé was in raptures and promised to have a tailor from one of the best fashion houses visit Ben at the palace. She wouldn’t hear otherwise and insisted on paying for the entire outfit. 

His grandmother’s smile was beatific. “The House of Heatuk Coss is in vogue. I’ll contact them right away—”

“Grandma, no, that’s too much, Grandpa please—” But Anakin sat back, laughing at Ben’s discomfort. He should have known his grandfather wouldn’t go against an idea that brought his wife so much joy.

“Coss owes us a favor anyway, his design for our second coronation  _ made _ him the name he is today—” Padmé continued, undeterred, falling back into the royal  _ we _ with ease. “You’ll look so handsome Benny, you’ll turn all the girls’ heads!” 

Anakin just laughed as Ben groaned and promised to do exactly what his grandmother advised.

* * *

Ben arrived at the ball that evening thankful he was not underdressed. His grandmother had arranged everything and while Ben had insisted that his clothes reflect his role as a visiting scientist and Jedi Knight, the outfit bore a few couture touches. The cuffs and lapels were cut in the latest styles. Notably, the navy blue suit was set off by a cape with a silk lining the color of dark honey. 

The queen was already seated on her throne at one end of the ballroom, surrounded by courtiers, and a line was forming of those waiting to be presented before her. It would be impossible at this point to have a quiet word with her, or ask her to dance.

Did the queen even dance at events like these? A curl of disappointment threaded through Ben’s chest at the thought she might not. Her outfit certainly didn’t appear entirely conducive to dancing: an overly large turban woven into her hair piled high on her head, and a stiff robe that didn’t look like it would move easily if he were to press his legs into it. He pressed his lips together, feeling his cheeks puff out in annoyance. Holding the woman he loved in his arms had been a primary motivation for attending. He scanned the hall for a drinks table and was rewarded with the sight of a waiter approaching him with a tray of clear, bubbly beverages served in wide-mouthed but shallow stemmed glasses.

He sipped at his drink, felt the bubbles on his tongue filter into his brain, lifting his mood as he watched scores of well-dressed nobles, artists, military leaders, and scions of Naboo’s great families parade about the room. He supposed he should stop being a wallflower—his grandmother would never forgive him—and get in line to greet the queen.

He was on his way across the ballroom when a group of young women, all flamboyantly and uniquely dressed, crossed his path. They paused before him, each dropping into a deep curtsey, murmuring greetings and he bowed out of instinct; curiously, these girls knew his name but he had no idea who they were. He looked closer, and realization dawned.

Five young women, teenagers who moved in tandem as if they owned the very ballroom itself. They could only be— “The queen's handmaidens, I presume,” Ben proffered, straightening himself. 

“Yes indeed, my Lord,” drawled the one standing nearest, a bold flash in her eye and bright blonde curls that bounced as she moved her head. “Kaydel, at your service.”

“A pleasure to meet you Lady Kaydel,” said Ben, caught up in the ridiculous fun of being introduced to a gaggle of charming, beautiful, and educated young women. “And you are?” he asked the next in line with a grin.

“Jannah, my Lord.” Who was followed by Phasma, and then there was Jessika, and— 

“Rey, my Lord,” murmured the last girl. Ben stifled a gasp.  _ Rey was one of the queen’s handmaidens?  _

His friend was a vision in white, waves of sheer fabric clinging to her shoulders like a mist in the mountains and flowing to the floor like a curtain, long slits on either side giving flashes of long legs, all the way up to her hips. Her hair was a soft twist of chestnut, pulled back with an elegant ribbon; her eyes were demurely focused on Ben’s shoes. He was enchanted, and for a moment, words failed him. Rey kept her eyes firmly on the floor.

While he took Rey in from head to toe, he noticed that the other four handmaidens had subtly shifted so they now stood behind her; one of them let lose a small giggle. Rey seemed frozen to the spot, unable to move, a blush forming on the apples of her cheeks. Ben realized it was still his turn to speak.

“Lady Rey, a pleasure,” he recovered smoothly and saw the four handmaidens exchanging significant looks. “Are you enjoying the ball so far this evening?”

His question appeared to inspire her bravery and she made eye contact with him. Her face was painted in the modern trend—a fresh, glowing complexion that highlighted long, dark lashes and a deep pink mouth the color of summer berries. She blinked up at him, her green eyes glowing _. _

“I am,” Rey finally admitted, her lovely voice bubbling like champagne. By this time, the other handmaidens had abandoned Rey completely, leaving the two of them alone. She looked about nervously and he smiled at her in what he hoped was an encouraging manner; he was surprised, certainly, to learn her role in the palace. He didn’t understand why she’d hidden it from him, but he was not upset with her. No, instead, his hands itched to hold her,  _ Rey,  _ who had been his only true friend the past month. She looked luscious, touchable, and fresh as a spring day. She was a revelation.

He shook his head. He was being ridiculous. Seeing Rey like this, he was reminded of how he'd felt when he’d first met Ren: overwhelming attraction, encouraged by what surely must be Naboo’s blissfully wicked springtime air.

_ Surely _ . There  _ must  _ be something in the air. 

He looked around the room. The queen was still sitting in state, surrounded by nobles. He wished she would look his way, even if just for a moment. Yes, Rey looked eminently kissable and the passing thought of Ren still had the power to arouse him—but did the queen realize how he felt? That he  _ loved  _ her? That he lived and died for her?

Rey cleared her throat; her face was bright red and she appeared to be speaking under duress. “At a ball, dancing is always lovely. That is—I enjoy dancing.” She closed her eyes, little gloved fists clenched at her sides. “Very much.”

Ben bit his lip, torn between amusement at her none too subtle hints and shame for how badly he was behaving. The handmaidens had apparently seen him hiding in the corner with his drink and approached him with the intent of having him dance at the party. The logic of young girls would be that he could not possibly be enjoying himself unless he was dancing. Perhaps the queen herself had sent her handmaidens to engage him. Perhaps she  _ had  _ seen him after all. Well, if Lady Rey was his beloved’s emissary, he would not turn her away.

“My Lady, would you care to dance?” He held out his hand flat before her, his white gloves thankfully still pristine, the decorative seam running up the back of his hand towards his knuckles still sharp. 

Rey’s dainty hand was trembling; her white glove nearly invisible when surrounded by his. He gestured behind her, and she turned, keeping their hands held at her shoulder level, and walked steadily towards the dance floor where numerous couples already twirled in time to the sedate music of the queen’s string orchestra.

Rey nodded her assent as Ben swept her up and began dancing. It was effortless; he supposed she had the benefit of years of lessons, dancing one of the many things a queen’s handmaiden would study. That’s why it seemed as if she were made for his arms, a perfect fit. That must be the reason.

“You never mentioned you were one of the queen’s handmaidens,” he growled playfully in her ear as he twirled her under his arm.

Rey’s face stretched into a wide, flat smile with upturned eyes, pleading for forgiveness. “It was important to me—to all of us—that you felt at home in the palace,”

“I have enjoyed my stay at the palace immensely,” he began, and she angled her head to closely attend to his words. “The queen herself has been most generous with her time.”

Out of the corner of his eye Ben caught the moment that Rey licked her lips, a little dash of pink against her berry red mouth. How different she looked tonight in her finery. Not the simple, classic dresses she wore each afternoon. She seemed so much older. He breathed deep as Rey nodded in answer.

“Yes, her Majesty is, in the tradition of our people, a most welcoming hostess. Her guests want for nothing.” 

“Oh but it’s not just that,” Ben continued, forgetting his manners for a moment and being contradictory. “Perhaps I go too far, but I have come to think of her as—as a very close friend,” he said firmly, attempting, but failing, to downplay his feelings. “Her mind is admirable, she is wise and graceful. I have never met a woman I consider more beautiful.”

Rey had gone very still and a little stiff in his arms, even as she continued to move her feet in perfect time with the music. “Well, yes—” she agreed as Ben continued.

“Our hours spent conversing over tea about my mission here on Naboo, sharing our thoughts on history, politics, and art are some of the best moments of my life.”

“Truly?” Rey’s voice seemed strangled but she righted herself and oddly attempted to divert the conversation, her voice wobbling. “Yes, of course. Your mission here on Naboo, helping those poor Corellian children. You work with the Archivist Marey—”

“Oh, Ren?” He gave the girl a side-eye. “You know him? I thought he lived in the bowels of the library. He never speaks of anything else. Yes, he’s been an asset. I’ve told Queen Patani as much.

“I have heard—that is—it is said, that he speaks very highly of  _ you.” _

Ben smirked and made a little  _ tsk-tsk-tsk _ sound. “My Lady Rey, are you passing on gossip?” 

To her credit, Rey seemed to find Ben’s attitude amusing. “Merely a compliment  _ my Lord, _ if you would be gracious enough to accept it.” Her eyes sparkled in the low light of the ballroom and Ben felt a surge of affection for the young lady. 

Ben laughed. “Of course, Rey. Thank you.” Somehow, during their dance, she had slid further into his arms, far closer than was proper. She was flush against him, all soft, giving flesh, and her warm breath tickled his neck. Ben swallowed. “My most sincere thanks,” he managed, his voice a ragged whisper. 

As the dance came to a close, Ben indulged in the feeling of the near-embrace in which he found himself with Rey, thrilling to the buzzing sensation that arose each time his lips, chin, or cheek neared hers. Out of an abundance of caution, he refrained from touching her directly. His obviously hormonal and purely physical attraction to Rey need not interfere with his lofty pursuit of Queen Patani. In fact, perhaps Rey could be of help in that regard.

“Rey, would you assist me with something?” He led her by the hand off the dance floor and out onto one of the balconies ringing the ballroom, which overlooked an elaborate palace garden. The scent of roses wafted up from below. 

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Of course, Ben. What is it?”

He looked out across the gardens, and up to the stars. “I would like to arrange a private meeting with the queen. Can you arrange a rendezvous?” 

Rey’s head bobbed slowly, considering. “But, but, you meet weekly with her Majesty—”

He cut her off. “Yes, but our tea was just yesterday. I cannot wait another week. I need to speak with her—tonight, if possible.”

“Tonight?” Rey’s voice contained a slight tremor, her eyes wide. “Whatever could require such urgency?”

The fragrant night air had Ben’s tongue running away before he could stop it. “I am—am in love—I love her.” His voice carried the desperation of a moan. “And I must tell her. I cannot wait another day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what made Lady Rey react like that, do you think? Turn in tomorrow for Chapter 3, Wicked Little Thoughts, and find out!


	3. Wicked Little Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REWIND! Ben Solo's not the only person in the galaxy with an interesting lineage of political power and familial love. Lady Rey, born to a happy life in a rural town on Naboo comes to court to serve the Queen--and once the handsome, intelligent, caring Jedi appears--immediately gets in way over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wondering what Rey's been thinking this whole time? Let's find out...

During the reign of Queen Amidala, Naboo’s senior representative in the galactic Senate was an ambitious aristocrat named Sheev Palpatine. After her time as queen, Padmé Naberrie was elected to the galactic Senate, and Naberrie and Palpatine served side by side as senators for many years.

Palpatine, a fearless leader and keen orator, was a politician of a different mold than Padmé. While their styles often clashed, by and large their differences complemented each other, and they worked well as a team on policy, despite their differing personalities. 

They also maintained extremely different personal lives. While Padmé was devoted to Anakin and adored her children, Palpatine had the reputation of a libertine, and never married. He did, though, father one illegitimate son to a much younger woman named Roganda Ismaren, who worked in his senate office. He arranged for Roganda to be housed and clothed and provided her with sufficient funds to raise their child on Naboo. He was not involved in the child’s life. Roganda named her son Howle. 

Years passed; Palpatine forgot he’d even had a son. Even so, Howle Ismaren grew to adulthood, accepted on the margins of polite society. He was steady and reliable; all who met him deeply respected the quiet and studious young man. When he came of age, he obtained a position with the Steward of the vast Panaka estate, and bore responsibility for helping to manage the properties of that noble family.

After establishing himself, he courted a young gentlewoman of his acquaintance named Mahri; she had admired Howle silently for many years not knowing he returned her soft feelings. Though they were not rich, they were very, very happy. 

Howle and Mahri wed, and had a child. 

They named her Rey.

* * *

Rey Ismaren grew up in the sprawling, rural Panaka Villa, surrounded by nature and blessed by light. She learned the mysteries of Naboo’s plants, flowers, and crops as she traipsed behind her father while he managed the large, agricultural estate. When she could not follow him on his tours of the forests and farmlands, she spent time playing with her best friend, Finn, the grandson of her father’s employer—Baron Panaka.

The Baron had been granted his noble title by Queen Amidala many years before, in gratitude for his faithful service. He raised a large family, and the Villa was full of his descendants, all living together in the grand home. 

Finn and Rey were of the same age, and from the time they could walk, were inseparable. They were schooled together. They studied and played together. They would wander for hours through the forests talking of everything and nothing. Finn made Rey laugh with his clever quips and quick wit while Rey’s eye for mischief and jokes made their young lives exciting. 

When Rey was twelve years old, she was brought to the palace at Theed for an interview, one all the young girls of Naboo underwent at that age: to determine her qualifications as handmaiden to a future queen. 

Though it was not recognized at the time, Rey was strong with the Force. The Force had not revealed her to the Jedi; her destiny lay along another path. But she was gifted with foresight, heightened reflexes, and a compassionate heart. She learned to negotiate and to fight; she quickly perceived and understood the complexities of Naboo’s ancient and revered social structure. Immediately, Rey was seen as someone who could stand alongside a future queen of Naboo as a bodyguard and companion. It was an honor she accepted gladly, and Howle and Mahri were proud of her beyond measure. 

* * *

By the time Rey was fourteen, she was spending most of her time at the university in Theed, studying, training, learning to serve the people of Naboo. Her visits home were frequent, but she missed the peaceful villa and her adventures with her friends. Upon each return home from the city, she would find Finn as soon as she was able.

“Finn! Finn!” Rey waved her arms as she ran down the dusty lane towards the Panaka Estate, a villa of warm pink stone surrounded by rolling farmland. She was back home on a break from her schooling in Theed prior to the election of a new queen. 

Finn’s head popped up and he waved at Rey excitedly. “Rey!” 

They met in the middle of the road in a bone-crunching hug, Finn swinging her around before setting her down and grabbing her hand. He broke off into a run back the way he had come.

“I was just looking for you. Dame Odell has made apple fritters with brown butter and has promised to save two for us—”

“Two each?” Rey asked, her voice bobbling and breathless as they sprinted down the road.

“Yes, two each,” he laughed as they hopped the fence, their shortcut to the Odells’ cottage. Finn again grabbed Rey’s hand as they ran laughing towards the treats he had begged the neighborhood’s best baker to prepare to welcome Rey home. 

The sweet sugar dripped down their chins as they munched on the pastries, sitting on the grass of the hill overlooking Panaka village. The sun was warm on Rey’s face and she elbowed Finn in the upper arm as he took a gulp of greenberry juice, causing him to sputter and laugh.

“I’m not gonna be selected this time out,” Rey blurted, getting her disappointing news over with. 

Finn looked offended on her behalf, which was gratifying. “No! How come?”

“The current queen needs no new handmaidens. And the challenger for queen,” Rey leaned in towards Finn conspiratorially, “is too short.”

“Maybe you’re just too tall,” Finn teased, and they laughed, because he was right. Handmaidens to the queen needed to resemble her physically for safety and anonymity. So, handmaidens conformed to the queen’s dimensions, not the other way around.

“Ah, forget it,” sighed Rey. “There's always next time.” She ran her finger in a repetitive double circle through the syrupy remains of her fritter. “Who knows, in two years, maybe she’ll be taller?”

“Sure!” agreed Finn, before pinching her arm. “Problem is, you’ll probably be taller, too.”

With a dramatic sigh Rey flopped back on the grass and stared up at the clouds floating overhead. Her heart was open and she reached out to the sky with her feelings. In moments like this, she almost knew what it felt like to be that cloud flying by, could sense the freedom of the air and the journey of the water. She closed her eyes, and set the unexplainable insights aside. Finn was beside her. That was all she needed. 

“Even if I  _ am _ selected next time,” she rubbed her belly, satisfied and full of sugar, “we’ll be together forever, right?”

“You bet, Rey. You bet.”

* * *

When Rey was sixteen, Amba Irek submitted her name as “Candidate Patani,” for Queen of Naboo. It appeared early on she was the favorite to win. The palace staff approached Rey and appointed her as one of five handmaidens to the new queen, albeit one with very special duties. 

For, like Amba, Rey was slightly above the average height for a young woman. They were both slender as grass shoots, and, most importantly, had similar facial bone structures. Their noses and chins were indistinguishable when adorned with an elaborate headdress and covered in dramatic makeup. 

Like so many handmaidens before her, Rey was honored to be named as Queen Patani’s body double. Rey vowed to serve with fidelity, subsuming her own needs and desires. As a body double, she swore to  _ never  _ reveal her true self when dressed as the queen.

Queen Patani was beloved by the people of Naboo with her gentle humor and careful wisdom. Her industry and ambition were well respected and her advisors encouraged her to run for a second and final term as queen after her first came to an end. She did; her re-election campaign was a resounding success.

Rey, now eighteen, was perfectly at home in the palace at Theed. Though her duties were pressing, Amba always made sure that her most valued handmaiden, Rey, had opportunities to visit her family and friends in Panaka. 

Finn was always there, waiting for her when she arrived, ready to run through the forests, seeking adventure and making memories to last a lifetime.

* * *

One day in early Spring, Rey filed into the throne room and took her place in the semicircle of handmaidens surrounding Amba’s throne, ensuring her face kept hidden and her eyes kept sharp. 

Today, the Jedi Knight came to call.

This visit concerned Amba—and therefore Rey—on many fronts. First, the queen fretted about the Corellian cities, with which Naboo traded. Had they fallen into such disrepair that children in the streets fell ill? She’d instructed her trade ministers to re-evaluate Naboo’s agreements with that world.

Second, the coming of a Jedi meant Naboo would be under a microscope; each decision analyzed and evaluated by an inscrutable Council of mystics with unknown agendas. Amba  _ hated  _ the idea that a far away group of old men would judge her every move. 

Third, the Jedi’s request for fresh specimens of medicinal plants meant requesting permission from the Gungan Boss for access to the most fruitful marshlands in Naboo—and permission from capricious Boss Binks was not always a guarantee. 

Finally, it was not merely  _ any _ Jedi Knight who came to call, but one who had an abundance of royal blood in his veins. He was capable of causing untold political scandal or unrest should he make an ill-advised comment to the media. Additionally, his mother and grandmother still graced Naboo’s socially elite circles with their presence; any scandal could tarnish Amba’s legacy. Privately, Rey doubted either Queen Amidala or Queen Organa would be so gauche as to comment on the current queen—but this was just a feeling. The truth was, anything could happen.

Rey herself was concerned that palace security had granted the Jedi permission to enter the throne room with his weapon on his hip, out of respect for Jedi tradition. She clenched her teeth. A lightsaber. Deadly and virtually unstoppable. Rey fingered the dagger she kept in her sleeve, and prayed she would not need to use it. Prayed that if she needed to use it, that she would be able to wield it before the Jedi’s weapon sliced her in two.

She took a deep, calming breath. 

Seconds later, the large doors at the far end of the throne room swung open and Ben Solo strode through. 

Rey thanked the Makers that her face was covered by a veil; her jaw dropped open and she blinked rapidly as her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Ben Solo was tall, far above the average for human males, especially compared to those on Naboo. His shoulders were broad, and his robes, the color of chocolate, rippled out behind him like dangerous dark waters as his long legs brought him closer to the throne. 

Rey felt a pulsing in her core, her heart thudding painfully as he approached. She was in real trouble. His face was  _ fascinating,  _ a profile like those found in the frescoes of the old gods: expressive, romantic brows, a straight, strong nose, and delightfully juicy lips thrown together in an asymmetrical package. His dark hair was wavy, brushed back off his face. Rey was grateful for the view.

He exchanged pleasantries with the queen while Rey squirmed beneath her veil at the sound of his voice, which ranged from a deep rumble to the tone of a clear-ringing bell. Rey looked forward to hearing more of it.

A giddy thrill shot through her; the queen  _ had _ assigned her to assist the Jedi in the Natural History library: her knowledge of Naboo’s plant life obtained while working at her father’s side in Panaka would finally prove useful in her role as handmaiden to the queen. 

But just as Rey’s spirits rose at the thought of spending every evening with the Jedi Knight at the library, they fell.

She’d forgotten—she was to assist him dressed as a  _ man. _

Annoyed and distracted, Rey’s hand slipped and she nearly dropped the dagger she’d secreted in her sleeve. Quickly smoothing her veil back over her robes, she caught the Jedi looking in her direction as he bowed before the queen. 

She saw, for the first time, how his eyes glowed; amber lamps could see right through her. It would be the challenge of a lifetime to keep him from seeing through her disguise. In trepidation, her heart began to pound. 

* * *

“Well,” Amba sighed as she stood. The throne room doors had shut following the interview with the Jedi Knight. “That went as well as can be expected.” The handmaidens removed their veils as they gathered around their queen to confer. 

“He certainly had charming manners,” said Jessika, while Kaydel and Phasma exchanged a salacious look that left no doubt about their opinions on Lord Solo’s charms.

Amba signalled for their attention. “Rey, it will be incumbent upon you to follow the research carefully. If the cure he seeks requires specimens from Gungan territory, we need as much advance notice as you can provide. We do not want to be caught in between the desires of the Gungan Boss, the needs of Corellia, and the agenda of the Jedi Council if it can be helped.”

Rey nodded. She had no doubt she could follow the Jedi’s research. Since negotiations with the Gungans could be fraught at times, Rey knew the queen’s preference was to avoid them altogether. Hopefully the research would not lead them into the literal swamp.

Amba crossed her arms. “That only leaves the question of whether or not the Jedi can be trusted.” The handmaidens exchanged nervous glances, but Amba brushed them off. “I know, I know, I am over-worrying. Even so.” She looked back to Rey. “We need to know if he will tell us the truth about his research, or attempt to hide how it progresses. When he comes for tea—”

Rey nodded anticipating Amba’s orders; she could easily listen in to the conversation if she attended the queen at tea while veiled. Solo would never know the handmaiden in the corner with the serving tray was the same person as the librarian who assisted him every night. 

“When he comes for tea, you will go, dressed as Queen Patani.” 

_ What?  _

Rey choked on her breath. “Dressed as  _ Patani,  _ but Your Majesty—”

“Only you will know what intelligent questions to ask, Rey, and also know the answers to those questions, to ensure he is honest with us.” Rey was speechless, and Amba conceded, “It’s a risk.”

_ “Such  _ a risk,” Rey dared to interject, but Amba just took her hand. 

“We know, Rey, but there isn’t time for any other plan. The plight of the children of Corellia troubles us deeply, but we must not neglect our own concerns. We trust you to help us walk this narrow path.”

Swallowing down her nerves, Rey inclined her head over Amba’s hand, which still held hers tight within. She remembered her long years of training, her ambitions, and her vows. The handsome Jedi would not see through her disguises. Every lesson, every experience had prepared her for this moment. Rey’s forehead rested against Amba’s cool fingers. 

“As you command, my queen.”

* * *

Rey could not  _ believe _ her bad luck. Of all the people to run into on the garden path, of course it would be Lord Solo, who she had just met last night for the first time in her get-up as Reniss Marey. She was not yet entirely confident in her ability to disguise her features so entirely and had hoped to avoid seeing the Jedi around the palace complex. She was even holding a pad issued by the library containing Ben’s research on the Corellian illness—how  _ obvious _ could she be? 

So of course, here he was. 

Panicking, she turned to leave the garden but tripped over her own two feet, dropping the pad into the pond. 

And there he was, so tall, so close, so damnably considerate. Tremors rippled through her at his nearness, his warm brown eyes soothing her. Her heart was racing. He could  _ see her.  _ The real her. Before she could control her wild thoughts, she had already told him her true name and begun teasing him about his trivial use of the Force for her benefit, assuming she was ignorant of the Jedi religion. He laughed, and he liked her. The real her. 

The Force intrigued her. Seeing it in action, it felt as if something inside her had awakened and she wanted to  _ learn. _ Though she knew she shouldn’t spend any more time with Ben than necessary, she agreed to meet him the next day, and the day after that. 

And the day after that. 

As they talked and laughed and grew close, her admiration and attraction for Ben grew from a girl’s crush into something more; something that she hid, deep in her heart, and kept for herself. 

She admired him. She doted on him. She never told him she was one of the queen’s handmaidens. 

She kept her strictly platonic trysts with Ben Solo a secret—from everyone. 

And she kept her feelings secret from him. 

* * *

Rey’s days fell into a pattern. She would meet Ben in the gardens in the mid-afternoon, to talk about the Force and to trade his stories about Chandrila, Coruscant, and a dozen other worlds, for treats she’d pilfered from the royal kitchens. They would picnic in the shade of wide-leafed trees with the distant roar of the waterfalls punctuating their comfortable silences until they parted ways in early evening.

Following the evening meal, she would retire to the handmaiden’s common room where Kaydel or Jannah would help her with her makeup: some contouring to make her jaw appear more masculine and her nose more prominent, concealer to thin her lips and shrink her eyes. She almost laughed the first time she looked in the mirror after Kaydel had finished thickening her brows; she hardly recognized herself. Once she’d inserted lenses to turn her eyes a nondescript shade of brown, and stuffed her shoulder-length hair entirely under the scholar’s cap, she had transformed into a different person altogether. 

Before stepping out that first evening, cross-dressed, she had needed all the support and cajoling her friends could spare. 

“Have you decided on a man’s name  _ my Lord?” _ Phamsa called from across the room, lounging on a windowsill while Rey sat at her vanity. Phas was entirely too amused by Rey’s transformation, flirting with her outrageously once she’d donned the breast binders that flattened her chest, and wrapped herself all the way down to her hips so her waist nearly vanished.

“Yes,” Rey huffed, regaining her breath as the bindings squeezed her. “Rey Ismaren becomes Reniss Marey. My hope is that Ben—the Jedi—will call me Ma _rey_ , so, if I lose focus, I’m still likely to respond when he says the false name.” Rey nervously glanced at her friends, but no one seemed to realize she'd been so casual with Ben’s name.

“Smart,” exclaimed Jessika, coming over to place Rey’s grey robe around her shoulders—her bindings limited her upper body’s flexibility. “You’re so lucky Rey, you get to spend each evening with that good looking man.”

“Who’ll think  _ I’m _ a man,” Rey grumbled, tying the sash around what remained of her waist. 

“Some men like other men,” Phasma teased, coming over to straighten the robe around Rey’s neck, adjusting the shoulder pads she’d sewn in to make her torso appear compact and square. “Maybe Ben Solo is one of them.”

“Well that’s no good either,” Rey sassed back, “since I’m  _ not  _ a man, lest we all forget.” With a sigh, they all turned to look at Rey in one of the many full-length mirrors that stood in the room. Without a doubt, the mirror reflected the image of a young man surrounded by four pretty girls. The disguise, Rey sighed, with a sinking heart, was very, very good.

Jessika crossed to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of worn men’s boots and motioned for Rey to take a seat. It wouldn’t be possible to bend her inflexible body enough to put on her own shoes, so Jessika pulled them up for her. A slight lift in the sole gave her an extra inch of height, and the transformation was complete. 

The chimes sounded, indicating it was time to leave for the library.

Rey—Reniss Marey, that is—was off to meet Ben Solo.

* * *

Rey counted her first night as Reniss Marey a success—notwithstanding the fact that her heart was liable to beat itself out of her chest anytime he came near. She had acquainted Ben, or as she called him,  _ Lord Solo,  _ with the library, and his physicality filled each room, setting off an intense wave of sparkling heat that had Rey’s head spinning with feelings she did not understand and could not name. She found herself moving towards him, like his gravity had a special pull on her body. At times she would feel his eyes linger on her face while she read, or concentrated on the laboratory results, and she forced herself to close her eyes rather than make eye contact. 

She insisted on calling him  _ my Lord,  _ even when he’d invited her to call him Ben. She couldn’t. It felt like a sin to gain familiarity by taking advantage of a lie. She couldn’t even bring herself to call him Ben when he insisted on calling her  _ Ren. _ It was obvious he liked Ren; it was dangerous, how much she liked him, too. 

* * *

Dressed as Queen Patani, her weekly tea with Ben Solo was another form of torture. 

He was a perfect gentleman. Never too forward, never contradictory; he had been well educated and was kind and funny and Rey longed to drop the disguise, to reveal herself to this wonderful, extraordinary man. 

There had been a moment, during that first meeting, where she’d almost misstepped. Her curiosity made her reckless, and she asked Ben what he thought of Reniss Marey and the look on his face—oh, the blissful look on his face—had been intoxicating. He had paused for a moment, lost in a pleasant memory, his eyes shining and his tongue coming out to wet his lips before she’d forced herself to interrupt his obviously pleasant reverie. It didn’t bear imagining what Ben Solo thought of Ren. Ren wasn’t real, and Ben would be understandably angry to know he’d been lied to and spied upon. 

Now, sitting at the third of their weekly teas, he was updating the queen with honest answers on the progress of the research. Amba had truly worried for nothing. He spoke with such candid enthusiasm that Rey had a hard time not returning his gleeful smiles. Her own heart leapt with joy at the thought they were near a cure. But as her training required, she maintained a straight face, and sat very, very still as Ben provided his update.

“We are closing in on the answer, Your Highness, and my only regret is that the Jedi Council will likely recall me to Coruscant when all is done.”

Rey turned her head slowly, belying the unexpected distress at the thought that Ben might  _ leave. _ Her neck strained with the weight of the headdress she wore; it curved high over her brow before sloping down over her shoulders. Long, bejeweled tassels shimmered with gold thread and caught the sun, reflecting brilliant shards of multi-colored light on Ben’s handsome face. The prisms mixed rich colors into his pale skin, his facial moles and freckles attracting her eyes towards his magnificent high cheekbones and lush lips. She could feel her heartbeat in her nipples and between her legs. Her body desperately wanted him to stay.

“Surely the Jedi Council could spare you for a short time; you are a son of Naboo and you have not yet visited your family home or enjoyed the hospitality of the palace without the burden of your work.” 

Ben smiled, his cheeks flushed. “I will do my best, my queen, to extend my visit past the end of our work here, if at all possible.”

“We are pleased.” She spoke slowly, intoning her vowels with royal precision just as the chimes sounded, and teatime was over. 

The Jedi—her Ben—stood and bowed. His dark hair fell over his eyes but the blush was still visible on the apples of his cheeks. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” His voice was low and he raised his eyes to look at her from under his lashes. “Yes,” he murmured. “Thank you.”

Rey felt her heart skip a dangerous beat. 

* * *

Rey buzzed with excitement. Finn’s last comm said he’d be visiting Theed and that he had some important news he wanted to share with her. She smiled, thinking of Finn and his warm hugs and infectious laughter.

He arrived on a clear evening, and instantly it was just like old times, chatting and laughing, their shoulders bumping as they walked down the lane towards the palace, taking a detour through the gardens. 

“So, what’s the big news?” Rey asked. The moon hung high above where they paused to stand on an arched wooden footbridge. Thel stream rippled below them in silver ribbons, and Rey felt as if everything was magic.

“Well,” Finn leaned his palms on the railing, looking out into the water. “It’s about the future. Rey—”

In the next second, Rey’s mind flew from one end of the galaxy to the other, thinking every possible thing that Finn might say. Finn’s future was to inherit Panaka, and its vineyards and orchards, but his grandfather and father still lived. He would not inherit for many years. So—her mouth fell open in surprise—was this a love confession? So many times they had discussed how they would always face the future together, side by side; she’d never really thought about what that meant, but always just assumed— 

“I’m getting married.”

Though the night was warm, a chill washed over her. She crossed her arms, feeling the goosebumps pebble up under her calloused fingertips. Her mouth snapped shut. Of all the things Finn could have said, this was not what she expected to hear. 

“My parents have arranged it. Her name is Rose.” he turned to look at Rey, a faraway look in his eyes and a cautiously excited smile playing on his lips. “She’s a lady, from Hays Minor, we’ve been corresponding since last year—”

She must have made a noise of confusion or alarm; Finn leaned his head to the side. “I know, I know, I should have told you, but—” The distant look returned and his smile widened, white teeth bright and strong in the moonlight. “At first, I was skeptical. My parents said they wouldn’t insist we marry if we didn’t suit. But as we talked, I…” he trailed off again, lost in a happy thought. 

“You?” Rey prompted. 

Finn sighed. “I came to believe that we would suit. And that we would be very happy together.”

“S—so, so... she will come to live in Panaka Villa then?” As the question passed her lips she realized the answer and her spirits fell, her eyes pricking with tears at the pain in her chest. This is why Finn had come to visit. 

He was leaving.

Finn shook his head and stepped closer, putting his hands on her elbows, gently pulling on them until she’d uncrossed her arms. He took her hands in his. “No, Rey. I’m going to Hays.”

Though she knew it was coming, hearing it aloud still stung. She nodded repeatedly, her head bobbing as she bit her tongue, pressed her lips together, anything, everything, to keep the tears that brimmed in her eyes from falling down her cheeks. 

* * *

Rey moved through the next few days in a clouded haze. Finn was leaving Naboo and marrying a stranger. He hadn’t even told her—his supposed best friend—about corresponding with his intended. He hadn’t said the words, but Rey knew. She could tell. Finn was in love with his faraway fiancee. 

Jessika cried with her and Jannah stroked her hair. Kaydel and Phasma cursed all men as worthless dogs and in the same breath came upon their perceived solution to Rey’s woes: she needed a suitor. It didn’t take them long to hone in on their choice: the Jedi Knight, Ben Solo.

“No…” Rey objected, weakly, her mind running rampant with the thousand fantasies she’d already dreamed up, as the handmaidens prepared for the Spring Festival ball. Kaydel was lacing up the back of Rey’s dress when she announced her plan to ensure Rey had an opportunity to speak privately with Ben. 

“We will all approach him and introduce ourselves. Rey will be last, so keep up the conversation as we all slip away. He will have to ask you to dance, then, Rey.”

“This is ridiculous,” Rey groused, even as her stomach flipped and rolled at the thought of Ben’s arms around her. Two nights ago, in the library, he’d approached from behind, standing directly behind her to take a book from a shelf above her head. She had turned as he’d lowered his arm and found herself nearly body to body with the Jedi, his full, pink lips a glistening beacon in the low light of the library. He stood only inches away; she pressed her back firmly to the bookshelves and raised her chin almost as high as it would go in order to see his face, which was dark and grave. Rey had been sure he’d been about to lean in for a kiss, to kiss  _ Ren,  _ and her heart twisted in guilt. She could not say with certainty what she would have done if he had. 

“It’s a perfect plan.” Phasma agreed with Kaydel. “Then Rey, just explain. You desire to take  _ a lover _ and have decided it should be him.” Her voice dropped to emphasize the words with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Rey spluttered momentarily, her hands waving aimlessly as she gaped at her friends.  _ “Have  _ I decided this?” Ben Solo was handsome, and Rey was certain she adored him, not that her friends knew that. But sex was… different. She blushed. What her friends  _ did _ know was that she had no sexual experiences to speak of.  _ That  _ didn’t need to be said aloud.

Kaydel finished with Rey’s dress and fluffed her skirts. “A man like that? Built like a Sando Aquamonster and with that hungry, confident look in his eyes? He’ll take your virginity with  _ relish _ Rey. Honestly, I envy you.”

Rey stared into the mirror, not allowing herself to imagine Ben Solo doing  _ anything _ to her body, enthusiastically or otherwise. “He hasn’t agreed to this yet,” she muttered. She hadn’t agreed to it yet either, but her friends didn’t care about that small detail; they all thought it was a wonderful idea. 

One sliver of Rey’s heart wondered what Finn would think about all this, if he would care that she would be propositioning a Jedi Knight  _ for sex. _ The remainder of Rey’s heart didn't have a care in the world; it was already lost in fantasy. Later tonight after Ben kissed and cosseted her, he would drive her to distraction with pleasure, beyond her wildest dreams; falling asleep in Ben’s arms, she would awake to a new world with a bright and shining future. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Rey gulped a glass of champagne as Phasma announced it was time for them to move, to maneuver Lord Solo into asking Rey to dance. He had been loitering in a corner nursing a drink and had finally stepped into the room. Rey’s friends wasted no time in enacting their plan. 

Before she even realized what had happened, she was held tight in Ben’s arms; warmer than she’d dreamed, his muscles like bands of steel around her back, his hands dwarfing hers as they circled the ballroom floor. He had taken the news that she was one of the queen’s handmaidens in stride, with just a little teasing, and she relaxed into his arms, happy to be held by the man she adored.

The music had faded away, the only sounds she could hear were his murmured conversation and the thundering of her heart. She knew now what her heart meant to tell her; that it beat for  _ him,  _ that she was attracted to him, and liked him—liked him very much—and she  _ wanted _ him. The way her flesh yearned for his, the way she wished to have him see every part of her, the true her. She wouldn’t hold anything back, if given the chance. All those nights of comradeship and conversation, the weekly teas with the undercurrent of flirtation and intrigue had all led to this. He would be hers. He must be hers. 

He  _ was _ hers.

Their dance ended; she bit her lip to keep from smiling over much as Ben led her by the hand to the balcony. She would ask him now. 

“My Lord—” she murmured, but he was already talking. 

“Lady Rey, would you help me with something?” His question threw her. She wanted to get this over with, to ask him to take her to bed right away. Calming her nerves, she swallowed down her impatience.

“Of course, Lord Solo, is there something you require?” The sooner she knew what he needed, the sooner she could ask for what she wanted. 

Ben seemed to hesitate. His large hands rested on the balcony, curled into fists. “I would like to arrange a private meeting with the queen.” Rey blinked up at him as he stared out at the stars, his voice dropping low, husky, no secret as to what he meant. “Can you arrange a rendezvous?” 

Rey nearly swooned, the implications, the heated desire so evident in his eyes. But under no circumstances could he approach Amba. She must redirect him. “But my Lord, you meet weekly with her Majesty—”

“Yes, but our tea was just yesterday,” he interrupted her, his eyes wide and imploring. “I cannot wait another week. I need to speak with her—tonight, if possible.”

“Tonight? Whatever could require such urgency?” she asked, desperately thinking of a way to divert his attention from this misguided attempt to reach the queen. The idea that she could still find a way to speak to him about starting a love affair of their own growing more and more remote with each passing second. 

“I am—am in love—I love her,” he groaned. “And I must tell her.  _ Tonight.” _

Rey’s heart sank. How had this evening gone from magical to disastrous so quickly? Why was Rey never anyone’s first choice? Finn harbors a secret love for a faraway lady and now Ben Solo professes to love the queen. Her ribs ached; sharp pain lanced through her heart, her emotions a swirling, confusing morass. 

“Lady Rey,” Ben begged, leaning in close, closer than he should, as if he could not help himself. “Please, will you help me?”

Affronted, Rey pulled back in a huff, remembering all those adoring, heated looks Ben Solo had bestowed upon Reniss Marey during their evenings together. Rey had not been ignorant of those seductive gazes, nor of the unnecessary arm touches, or how close Solo stood next to  _ his Ren _ when they perused the stacks together, the warmth of his chest sizzling into Ren’s back or arms. 

His body had betrayed his desires, but now his mouth claimed his love for another? Ben Solo truly was more of a libertine than she’d ever thought possible. The unmitigated  _ gall  _ of this man.

She shook her head, grasping for the words that would make him forget this foolish request. “The queen will not hear you. Please, we will forget you have asked this, and return to the party—”

“No,  _ no,”  _ he barked at her, startling her, shocking tears into her eyes at his gruff tone. His eyes burned with intensity. “I must speak with her, I love her, Rey—” 

But his harshness had cut her to the bone. Hurt and defeated, noisily gulping down a breath, she turned and ran, away from the ball, straight to her room. Falling on her bed, she sobbed as if her heart would break. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had just finished writing this fic for the exchange when [this beautiful art](https://twitter.com/emilyredekerart/status/1270061198369644544?s=20) by [Emily Redeker](https://t.co/9Iz1LUpwf6?amp=1) was retweeted onto my TL. It's just how I imagined Ben & Rey, dressed as the Queen, to look when they took tea together! And she drew it 6 months ago! Go give the art some love if you haven't already. 
> 
> In canon, [Roganda Ismaren](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Roganda_Ismaren) was a young Jedi from Alderaan who escaped Vader's purge. She was eventually captured & became a concubine to Palpatine (ew). She had an affair, had a child, & made a play for her kid (named Irek, which I borrowed for Queen Patani's family name) to succeed Palps, but failed. Like so many women in SW, her canon story is tragic and gross. 
> 
> Rey's father's name, Howle, is taken from the name of the actor who played him, [Billy Howle](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Billy_Howle). Rey's mother's name, Mahri, is a play on actress Jodi Comer's middle name, [ Marie](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jodie_Comer).
> 
> Finn's grandfather is, of course, [Quarsh Panaka](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Quarsh_Panaka), Queen Amidala's security captain from The Phantom Menace. I just loved the idea that he retired to Naboo's equivalent of a Tuscan villa and that Rey & Finn grow up as best friends. 
> 
> Other notes---  
> You can see why the girls refer to Ben as a [Sando Aqua Monster](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sando_aqua_monster). Check the big beefy arms on this guy. 
> 
> Finally, the name of the fashion designer Padmé contacts was cobbled together after clicking through the [Naboo name generator](https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/star-wars.php). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, from Rey's POV! Stay tuned tomorrow for Chapter 4: Happily Ever Aftering, where the author does her best to give Ben a nervous breakdown before setting everything to rights.


	4. Happily Ever Aftering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben succeeds in finding the cure but meanwhile he's losing the game of love. Rey's secrets are revealed and he retreats to Varykino. 
> 
> Will he ever return to the palace? 
> 
> Will Rey figure out the nature of her feelings for Finn? 
> 
> Will the author stop trying to build suspense in the summary when the chapter title is a hint as to how all this will go? 
> 
> Read on & find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we've caught up with Ben & Rey -- the Spring Ball is over -- what happens the next day? 
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

The morning after the ball, a highly excited group of scientists and droids met Ben at the entrance to his laboratory. One compound, derived from the water-lilies, had eradicated the illness in testing environments. 

He breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps they had found the cure. He arranged for the sample to be sent to Corellia; in the meantime, he could visit his grandparents. He could mediate—take some time away from the damnably distracting palace full of intrigue and romance and— 

Ben raked his fingers through his hair as if to untangle the memories of the absolute disaster of the ball last night.

After Rey had stifled that unexpected, heart-wrenching sob and ran off, Ben peeked back into the ballroom only to be met by the suspicious glares of the four remaining and visibly unhappy handmaidens. The queen had not come to the dance floor. She’d remained seated on her throne, chatting with high-level ministers and dignitaries and not sparing him a glance. He’d left soon afterwards, returning to his rooms in the palace unable to sleep, thoughts of the tears on Rey’s cheeks glistening like snowdrops, each one a needle in his heart.

When he did sleep, in fits and starts, his dreams were muddled and disturbed. He was dancing with Rey when her tears became the beads of perspiration slipping down Ren’s spine as Ben fucked him, and as the sweat dripped from Ren’s neck, the droplets transformed into a diadem of crystal that twinkled atop the queen’s head as Ben knelt at her feet. 

Clearing his mind, he thanked the Maker that the cure was in sight. He communicated with Luke back on Coruscant, and with a number of health officials on Corellia. During the noon hour, he looked into the transport schedules that would get him out of Theed and into Varykino. He could  _ finally  _ visit the countryside. 

The day passed quickly, and later that evening, Ben found himself walking through the palace gardens on his way to the library. It wasn’t his usual route, but in retrospect, he realized he’d been subconsciously obeying the pull of the Force, as he had so many times in the past. He didn’t  _ need _ to go to the library; if the medicine was successful, he and Ren weren’t obliged to put in another evening of work. But he didn’t know if Ren had been told about the laboratory’s discovery. And, perversely, he wanted to see Ren, especially if it would be for the last time.

As he turned to cross the garden he hesitated. Directly in his path, Rey stood on a small footbridge overlooking a pond. Her dress was a cascade of rose-gold lace from shoulder to her feet. The wide neckline emphasized her strong shoulders and delicate collarbones and the cap sleeves topped her long, slender arms, dotted with freckles. His heart  _ ached.  _ He liked Rey so much, he truly did, she was his _ friend.  _ He cleared his throat loudly; it startled her from her reverie and she turned to him with wide eyes.

“Pardon me—”

She curtseyed. “Lord Solo,” she mumbled, looking off to the side. 

Ben’s heart sank; she was acting so distantly formal. He and Rey had made a real connection and he’d ruined that. She refused to make eye contact with him. His hands flexed into fists, and he shook his fingers loose as he approached her. 

“You appeared deep in thought. I apologize if I’ve interrupted you in a private moment.”

Rey’s hands wobbled in front of her body, exasperation clear on her face. “No, no, not thinking about anything in particular,” she said, obviously lying out of politeness, frustration evident in every word. 

Ben stood as close as he dared. Her eyes refused to meet his; her fingers twisted around each other, knuckles white where she pulled her skin tight. 

“Walk with me?” He gestured down the path, holding out his hand for her to take. Ignoring his offer, she clasped her hands behind her waist as they began to walk. He sighed, tired of dancing around the happabore in the room. “What’s bothering you, Rey? You can tell me.”

She took a very deep breath, and the words rushed out of her like the waterfalls outside the palace. “I think you should know I took your proposal to the Queen, and while she is very flattered by your attentions, you should know that she said it is quite impossible and—” 

Though he knew this news was coming, Ben’s heart threatened to crack in two. She didn’t want him; his affection was one-sided. He pressed his lips between his teeth, the pain a distracting comfort as Rey finished relaying the message. He was silent for a moment. 

“Well.” His voice was stiff. “I appreciate the efforts you made on my behalf, and—” Instinctively, he looked at her, as she finally returned his gaze. Her eyes were warm, full of bittersweet emotion, and he recognized the echo of that feeling in his heart.  _ Compassion. _ He smiled at her, a peculiar heat kindling in his chest, a reaction only she seemed able to elicit from him. 

“Silly of me, really,” he went on, wryly. “To ask for your help with something I should have done myself. I’m sorry if I put you in an awkward position.”

Rey chuckled. “No, I’m glad you said something last night. You prevented me from asking you something  _ very  _ embarrassing.” Her eyes widened as if she’d surprised herself with what she’d just said, and she skipped a few steps ahead of Ben on the path, the slight bustle of her lace dress glimmering in the dappled light. 

Somehow, her reaction distracted Ben from his broken heart as he recognized the opportunity for some teasing banter. “My Lady Rey, you know you can’t just  _ say  _ something like that—”

“My Lord Solo,” Rey stepped around a tree, hiding momentarily from Ben as he approached. He leaned back against the trunk with arms crossed and looked over his shoulder at where she should appear, if she were circling the tree. As he’d predicted, a mere second later, she peeked her head around, catching his eye, a sing-song lilt in her voice. “You wouldn’t ask a lady to reveal her secrets, would you?”

_ “Secrets?” _ Ben asked, humorously faking astonishment. “What  _ other  _ secrets could you possibly—” He stopped; changed tack. “When I have bared the deepest secret of my soul to you, you would not reciprocate with a secret of your own?”

Rey came around the tree, set her lace-gloved hand through Ben’s crossed arms, and his entire body relaxed beneath her slim fingers. He was forgiven. “Ben, you bestowed  _ that  _ secret  _ most _ unwillingly,” she replied with a smile. Her fingers tightened around his arm. “And yet, I find I wish to—” She swallowed thickly and Ben tracked the movement of her pale throat with unexpected great interest. “I wish to share a secret with you, if you will hear it.”

Ben wet his lips, but his tongue and throat were dry as parchment. “Please,” he rasped. 

“Did you know,” she began. “Ladies in waiting can take a lover.” She blushed, but raised her chin stubbornly as she stared down the garden path. “Or lovers. If they choose.”

Ben’s mind tripped and stayed down. “I—” 

“I would ask if you...” she took a great breath. “Ben, I would like it if you would—” She shook her head. “Oh, this was so much easier in my mind. Ben, I am… a novice in the ways of love.” She made a noise of frustration, deep in her throat. “A  _ virgin.  _ I would invite you to my bed—and you are free to choose—as I am free to choose.” Her blush was a flame across her face and Ben’s mind kicked into high gear. She was  _ propositioning _ him. 

His face registered a hint of amusement before he schooled his features into a mask of earnest seriousness. “And you have chosen… me.” He looked over at the water and then sharply back at her. “Even after I told you I’m in love with the queen.” Impossible girl. 

Rey shook her head. “That does not alter my request.  _ Of course _ you love the queen. But she cannot return your affection.” 

“Well that remains to be seen,” he replied huffily. The sting of rejection still smarted in his chest; he was unwilling to part with what remained of his shredded ego. 

Pulling back, Rey wished with all her heart that he could see things as she did. In time, he’d realize he’d never been in love with the queen. He’d be happy for a distraction from his mistake. He could teach her the ways of love, as he’d taught her about the Force. 

Having Ben in her bed would surely distract from Finn’s absence. She felt silly and ignorant for assuming they'd live as friends in Panaka for the rest of their lives and she instinctively pushed back on that feeling of childish assumption by making an adult choice. Ben would be  _ her lover. _ And her nervous heart knew he would be gentle. But he wasn’t saying _ yes. _

_ “Ooh,”  _ she whined, barely refraining from stomping her foot at his stubbornness. Why was he being so difficult? Hadn’t Kaydel and Phasma insisted he’d happily take her up on this offer? What else was she supposed to do? 

Ben reached for Rey’s arm, intent on providing some comfort, and his fingertips brushed against her bare skin, just below her elbow. 

The contact made him jolt. She nearly jumped backwards. 

His head spun and everything seemed heightened, brighter, louder, her sweet floral scent sharper. The Force was flowing between them, energetic and dazzling, as a connection like he’d never experienced roared to life. He held her arm tight as she tore off her glove and rotated her hand to grasp the underside of his arm, beneath his robes. 

Skin to skin.

She was panting, her breath loud in his ears.  _ “Oh, Ben.” _ It sounded like a moan.

He gathered himself, his thumb rubbing slowly against the flesh of her arm, soft and fragrant, the fine hairs there glinting in the sunlight. 

Rey looked up at him in awe.  _ “What is happening?” _

“The Force,” he whispered. “You’re so strong—It’s connecting us, somehow.” This was the full flowering of the buzzing feeling he’d sensed when they’d danced at the ball. His hand on her arm was magnetic; he couldn’t have let her go now if a rathtar was rampaging through the palace gardens. 

She blinked a few times, rapidly, as if processing her overwhelming thoughts and emotions.  _ “The Force.” _ She sounded amazed. “Does the Force show the future?”

“The Force can do many things,” he admitted, cautious. “Nothing is impossible—” 

She interrupted him. “When we first touched, I saw the future.”

He rolled his lips, a frantic feeling bubbling up within him. The Force had not shown him any visions, but his feelings confirmed what she was saying—she  _ had  _ seen the future—he knew she had.

“What did you see?”

She blushed. “We were—” She looked up at him, her face a riot of color, her eyes wide, lips wet and parted. “Together. We—” The breathy sigh in her voice left no doubt of what  _ exactly _ it was she had seen. 

Ben dropped her hand, incapable of processing the surge of emotions caused by this meeting. Rey, his friend, was strong with the Force. Rey, his friend, had  _ offered him her virginity. _

He was out of explanations, clever quips; he was totally at a loss. “My Lady, may I escort you back to the palace?” he asked, looking behind her to the rapidly setting sun. “I am late for reporting to the library for the evening—” 

Rey turned, distraught. “You’re on your way to the library? What time is it?” 

The chimes began to sound and Rey dropped into a quick curtsey and  _ ran, _ vanishing through the trees back towards the direction of the palace as Ben blinked once, twice, and she was gone.

Alone, Ben finished the walk to his office in the library on instinct, lost in a cloud of confusing thoughts. Rey confounded him. Had she wanted him, all this time, as—as what? A paramour? Was he merely an available man to warm her bed? But she had said she was a virgin—and she had also told him she didn’t care that he was in love with the queen. She wanted Ben for  _ herself. _ Had Rey even told the queen about his request? 

Absorbed as he was in these thoughts, Ben failed to notice Reniss Marey slipping into the office that evening, extremely late. Ren took up a book, as he usually did, and opened it at his table across from Ben’s desk.

Silence filled the room as Ben sat at the bay window and watched the sun set on the mountains, the only noise the distant rumble of the palace waterfalls and the soft turning of pages from whatever book Ren intently read.

“Ren,” Ben sighed, not looking over at him. “Ren. We found the cure.” He heard the scrape of a chair against the floor as Ren stood, and footsteps as Ren walked closer to him. “The Corellian health minister sent a comm. The water-lily serum was a success.”

He glanced up just as Ren stopped, barely a foot from where he sat. He looked up into the attractive young man’s face with a sigh. Ren seemed as if he were gearing up to speak. Ben waited patiently, but before Ren could open his mouth, Ben’s comm unit buzzed. The notification signal indicated it was an official message from the palace. 

Ben answered quickly and was surprised to see one of the queen’s handmaidens—Kaydel, he thought—on the other end. 

“Lord Solo,” she began, each word crisp and proper. “Her Majesty, Queen Patani has received your communique that the cure to the Corellian disease has been found. We wish to convey our royal congratulations. Please report to the palace immediately.”

The comm unit blinked out. 

Ben was sure Ren was trying to say something to him as he left the room, but  _ she _ had summoned him, his heart had wings, and he didn’t stop to hear what the young man had to say.

* * *

Ben rushed towards the queen, his dark robes fluttering like a storm cloud. Exultation thrilled through his veins; he would get to speak with her. This was his chance. Leaning forward as he pushed the wide double doors open, he strode up the long carpeted path towards his love, hearing the heavy wood slam shut behind him.

The throne room was dim, lit only by lights along the wall sconces, as there was no sun left to shine through the high windows. A few steps, and he was before the queen. He bowed. 

She nodded slowly in greeting; immediately, he felt as if something was  _ off.  _ His heart, so used to beating erratically in her presence, seemed eerily calm. And there were only four handmaidens standing behind the Queen, not five; somehow, he knew Rey was not among them. A painful ringing set up in Ben’s ears. He sensed more than heard the queen asking him to confirm the status of the project.

“Your Majesty,” he began. “I understand you have received the news. The flowers of Naboo, the water-lily known as nymphaea nelumbo, proved to be a successful treatment for the children of Corellia.”

Queen Patani again merely nodded and smiled. She was wearing a simple red robe, with her hair piled on her head and adorned with black and white feathers that danced in the low light. “We thank you for your efforts, Jedi Knight. Samples of the water-lily will be provided. The flower is plentiful in Gungan territory. After a successful negotiation, the Boss has agreed to provide large quantities for manufacture of the medicine.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Ben drew himself up to his full height. Rey had warned him off, but he never should have asked Rey for her help. He should have spoken to the queen himself. 

He took a deep, cleansing breath. He had to know. 

“Over the past month we have conversed in depth on… a variety of topics. There is something else I would speak of, tonight. Could I have a word?” The muscle under his eye twitched. “In private?”

The handmaidens stirred uneasily, but the queen slowly rose to her feet, raising her hand as if to tell her bodyguards to stand down. Ben’s heart rose to see she was granting his request but his stomach was roiling, his ears still ringing. 

She lightly stepped down the dais, and took his arm. The inescapable conclusion that something was wrong refused to be ignored as she turned him down the long carpet that led back towards the double doors. She led him easily. 

“Lord Solo,” she began, her voice conversational and  _ different, _ her accent less pronounced, and Ben’s stomach flipped uncomfortably. “I believe you are suffering from a—a misapprehension of the facts—one for which you are not to blame.”

“Queen Patani,” Ben began, refusing to believe that something was wrong. “I beg your forgiveness but I do not misapprehend my feelings. I know beyond all doubt that I am in love with you.” She raised her free hand as if to cut him off but he pushed the words out quickly. “I know we must wait until you are no longer on the throne—” 

“Lord Solo,” the queen interrupted, sounding irritated but fond. “You have not fallen in love—”

“I know my own mind, Majesty—” he dared to interrupt, but she cut him off.

“We do not doubt it.” Here, she turned, and clasped his hands. She did not wear gloves. Her hands sat in his and he felt—nothing. He stared at her small fingers, resting gently on his. “But this is only the second conversation we have  _ ever  _ had.”

He shook his head, confusion clogging his throat. It felt curiously like heartbreak, a bittersweet yearning with no specific object. His heart felt full to overflowing with love and he did not know what to do with it. 

They had reached the end of the long hall, and stood before the double doors. At a wave of her hand, the guards pulled it open. 

The queen sighed. “Lord Solo, all this time, you have met with the body double who serves as our decoy.” The doors creaked open and Ben caught a glimpse of Ren, who stood in the antechamber, an anxious look on his face. “We believe you already know Lady Rey,” the Queen said as Ben nodded dumbly, his eyes roaming Queen Patani’s painted face; he sensed the truth in her words. 

“Yes, I know her,” Ben mumbled. It was obvious, now that he was standing so close to the real Queen Patani, that the woman he’d taken tea with was a different person entirely. Still, they looked  _ so alike. _ But the queen’s Force signature was unfamiliar and dull in comparison to what he previously experienced. The connection he had felt so intensely before was gone. 

But perhaps not truly gone. Queen Patani—his Queen Patani—was  _ Rey. _ Her body double. 

Mortification nearly choked him; he had fallen in love with an  _ illusion. _ The poetry of his love story being so much like his grandfather’s had turned into a false rhyme. His heartbreak suddenly felt less bittersweet and acutely more painful.

“Rey has served us loyally for many years,” the queen said evenly, looking past Ben as she spoke, a small smile on her face. “She has always kept her vows of secrecy.”

Ben did his best to be gentlemanly, but every word tore at his throat, rough as sandpaper. “I have no doubt. Rey is intelligent and dependable and—” 

The queen patted his arm. “Then this is where we leave you.” Her voice rang brighter, and louder in the antechamber. “We free Rey from her vows of secrecy. The time for these intrigues is behind us.” With that puzzling pronouncement, she turned, reentering the throne room, and once her red gown crossed the threshold, the doors slammed shut behind her. 

Ben looked around in a daze; Ren was still standing there. Standing very still. 

Running his hands through his hair, Ben shook his head as if shaking off a great weight. The revelation that the queen had been Rey all along was finally sinking in and he turned to look back at the broad double doors that led to the throne room. Where was Rey right now? Did he want to speak with her? Did he even want to see her again, after all the deception? 

_ “My Lord.”  _

In his confusion, Ben didn’t recognize the voice calling him. He was sure Ren was the only one in the room, but the voice wasn’t Ren’s, it was higher, more musical. Dizzy again, Ben turned to look at Ren in his scholar’s cap and plain grey robe. Steady, reliable Ren had always been there for him—even if Ben had spent hours undressing him with his eyes. He hadn’t ruined his friendship with Ren like perhaps things were ruined with Rey. 

He reached for Ren; the younger man’s eyes were wide and shining. It felt like an invitation, like a welcome refuge from palace schemes, and Ben gave in to the ardor that Ren never failed to arouse in him. “Ren, thank the Maker, you’re here.” His hands curled around the young man’s arms and pulled him close. “You know, Ren, I always—always—” Their lips were mere inches apart. 

Before Ben’s eyes could close, Ren ducked under his arm, spinning out of his grasp and stood panting. Tears began rolling down Ren’s cheeks. Ben stood stunned as Ren’s hand came up and pulled the scholar’s cap from off his head. 

Chestnut tresses tumbled out, soft and fragrant with a familiar floral scent. 

_ And the tear-stained face was Rey’s _ . 

Ben staggered back.  _ She  _ was the source of the upheaval in his emotions, the way his thoughts had been so sexual, so raw; it had been  _ her.  _ Always her. Constant proximity and yet, hidden behind her disguise, she danced around his awareness, keeping a mysterious distance. But now that all was revealed, their connection through the Force didn’t lie. 

Yet it was another deception. Rey was crying now, in earnest, tears streaming down her face as Ben backed away from her. 

His head spun so quickly that he slammed his eyes shut to counteract his lightheadedness; he couldn’t handle any more revelations today. Calling on the Force so that his knees didn’t buckle beneath him, he turned and stalked away from the palace. 

* * *

Two days later, the sun beat down on the hillsides at Varykino, the scent of warm earth permeating the dry air. Wildflowers of all colors stretched on for what seemed like miles in every direction, dots of poppies and periwinkles twisting in the breeze as Ben’s presence was announced in the great house. 

It didn't take Padmé and Anakin long to wheedle his troubles from him. He was humiliated, and took a perverse pleasure in it, revelling in the self-torture and embarrassment of telling the whole sordid tale to his grandmother.

“Oh Benny,” she replied, her adoring tone reminiscent of how she’d addressed him twenty years earlier—as a silly boy. “Of  _ course _ it was her body double.” She laughed, but kindly, patting his arm. “Do you think the Queen of Naboo has time for tea with every visiting dignitary? Bold of her to put the same handmaiden in your path twice, though. She must truly trust this Rey.”

“Or truly believe I’m an idiot,” Ben groused.

From the corner, Anakin chuckled around his mug of caf. “I warned you son, about the schemes of those royal women—” He laughed louder as Padme playfully smacked his arm. 

Ben rolled his eyes. “You  _ said _ to trust the Force.” 

“I did, I did,” Anakin confirmed, a twinkle in his blue eyes. “And what is the Force telling you now, Ben Solo?” 

Though tempted, Ben didn’t dare close his eyes. He knew what he’d see if he did. What he’d been seeing non-stop since he’d left Theed: A vision of Lady Rey. Lovely, darling, devastating Rey—the one whose deceptions had hurt him—the one person the Force would not let him forget. 

* * *

**_The Palace at Theed_ **

Rey groaned, having confessed everything to Kaydel. She hadn’t been successful in seducing Ben Solo. She had only succeeded in chasing him away to Varykino. 

“The worst part is, though I had never thought of  _ marrying _ Finn, it feels as if I’ve lost the future life I assumed I’d have. Some lady from Hays snuck in while I wasn’t looking and snatched it away.” She had tried to be bitter about it, but Finn had rhapsodised so poetically that Rey knew in her heart the lady must be truly lovely. 

“Do you love Finn?” Kaydel lay on her back and wiggled her head under Rey’s elbow until her blonde curls splayed out across Rey’s belly. Rey’s arm lay heavily across Kaydel’s chest. 

“Of course I love him, he is my best friend—”

“Were you ever sweethearts?” interrupted Kaydel, with great interest. 

“Well, no.” Rey admitted, playing with Kaydel’s hair. “Not exactly. We were always affectionate, and the closest of friends.” She bit her lip as she thought. “I suppose… I thought we would be together forever. Once a new queen was elected, I would return to my parents’ home in the village, and—” she stopped, thinking how ridiculous that sounded. She, who had become accustomed to life at the palace, in the great city of Theed, returning to her home village? To live? The more she thought of it, the less appealing it seemed.

Sure, when Finn inherited Panaka, his Lady would enjoy a life of luxury, certainly. She had just assumed that life, or something like it, would be hers, but— 

Kaydel rolled over; her sharp chin poked into Rey’s ribs, digging in. “So you wish to have a… more intimate relationship with Finn?”

Rey startled at the thought, sitting up, and Kaydel’s teeth clacked loudly together, her curls bouncing. “No, not like  _ that.” _ Rey giggled as Kaydel smacked her with a feathered pillow. She suddenly felt very silly for her illogical feelings, for not wanting to lose Finn to another woman and yet not wanting to have him—in  _ that _ way—either. 

She sighed as the pieces of her puzzling life slowly clicked together in her mind. Finn’s news had surprised her; she felt out of touch with her best friend and feared of them growing apart. In her insecurity, she had resisted the evolution of her comfortable childhood friendship into something new and unknown. But Finn would still be her friend, even when married. She wanted to maintain a strong friendship with Finn. She wanted Ben Solo in a very different way. Every beat of her heart confirmed  _ that  _ truth. 

This was a ridiculous conversation to have had with Kaydel, but at least now she knew her own mind. She threw the pillow back at Kaydel’s face and scrambled over the bed for her comm unit, and started a message to Finn: a sincere, happy congratulations on his engagement, and a promise to dance at his wedding. 

* * *

**_Varykino - the next day_ **

After dinner that evening, Ben and Anakin lounged by the fire in the large sitting room, chatting comfortably. Ben was updating Anakin on the latest scuttlebutt around the Temple when an attendant entered and informed Padmé there was a visitor at the door. While his grandmother went to see the unexpected guest, his grandfather pursed his lips, annoyed. 

“It's always something,” he groused. Padmé had been away for nearly twenty minutes. “She gets so many visitors, she should send them on their way, but she’s too kind—” He cut off as Padmé entered the room with a guest—a veiled woman—and Ben scrambled to his feet. 

“May I present Lady Rey Ismaren,” Padmé said, a small smile playing about her lips as Rey pulled the veil from her head. Rey’s hair was tied up behind her neck and braided with a silver ribbon. She curtseyed as Padmé introduced Anakin. “I believe you are already acquainted with my grandson, Ben Solo.” Rey nodded, her eyes searching Ben’s face as Padmé announced, “Rey will be our guest tonight and tomorrow. She’s already been shown her room.”

Ben just gaped as Rey studied the patterns in the sitting room’s elegant floor coverings. A long, silent minute passed. 

Padmé rolled her eyes at her husband and Anakin cleared his throat. “Well, it’s late.” He interjected, setting down his drink and offering his arm to Padmé. “Time for us old folks to get our rest. We’ll let you two kids talk.”

Silence greeted these pronouncements; Anakin shrugged and exited the room with his wife’s hand underneath his. “How long do you think they’ll stand there?” he teased. 

“I wouldn’t doubt their endurance. If I’m not mistaken, Rey is the granddaughter of my old compatriot Palpatine, and it looks as if she’s inherited his stubbornness,” Padmé mused. “How very mysterious.” 

Anakin chuckled and patted her hand. “The Force works in mysterious ways, my dear.”

She stopped and pulled her husband of nearly fifty years into an embrace, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Then let’s let it work.” 

* * *

“I came to apologize—” Rey began, voice wavering but her shoulders set. Her wide green eyes were deep pools of emotion in the firelight. She looked adorable and kissable and he wanted nothing more than to hold her tight in his arms. He’d been away from the palace for just over three days and had missed her company desperately. Putting distance between them had only intensified his feelings of loss. Now that she stood in the same room with him, Ben’s connection to the Force felt free and natural and full. Hurt and anger—mild but real—bubbled up and fizzled out in the face of her remorse. His feelings were valid. But Rey was  _ everything. _

Ben waved her off. “You don’t need to apologize, you were obeying the queen.” He sighed, giving in, and moved towards her. “And you did admirably.” 

Nodding, Rey smoothed the front of her gown, blinking quickly. “Well. That’s very kind of you.”

“The way I left the palace—” Ben cleared his throat. “I’d like to apologize for  _ that.” _ He was close enough now that Rey had to tilt her chin to keep her eyes on his. 

“Understandably—” Rey began, but Ben’s hands on her shoulders had her cutting off with a shudder, beyond words at his touch. 

“But I seem to recall you had asked me a question that I have not yet answered,” Ben murmured, squeezing her shoulders and pulling her close. “An offer that, upon reflection, I would like to accept.”

Rey’s lips parted, her tongue darting out to wet them. Her eyes were bright and her breath came quickly; she nodded vigorously. 

Ben lowered his lips towards Rey’s—and she swayed to the side, turning away with a barely contained look of panic in her eyes. She looked back up at him, frustration and desperation warring on her face. Brushing her hair back behind her shoulder, he encouraged her to relax. His thumb stroked her cheek as his fingers curled around her jawline.

“All right?” Ben’s breath warmed her cheek.

“Yes,” she timidly replied. He held her face still as he moved his nose closer and closer to hers. Again, her lips parted, trembling as the distance between them became immeasurably small. But it was as if she couldn’t help herself—she flinched. 

“Rey,” Ben asked, pulling back slightly. “Have you ever been kissed before?”

“By a man?” she squeaked, like a mouse that had never been kissed by a man.

“You’ve been kissed by a woman then?” he asked, teasing, but—

“Well  _ yes,” _ she exclaimed. “And no. Not really. Just for practice. With Jannah, and Jessika, and—”

_ “Fuck.”  _ The curse fell helplessly from his lips as he went dizzy with visions of scantily clad handmaidens practicing kissing in their chambers, soft hands pressing into willing flesh, the warmth and wetness in Rey’s cunt that appeared, perhaps without her understanding why. He pulled her close, flush to his body, pride roaring through him at the thought that he would be the first person she kissed  _ not for practice. _

“I want to—I want us to—” Rey stammered, taking advantage of Ben’s distraction to rise up on her toes and draw Ben’s face toward hers. She smacked their lips together firmly and Ben hummed, wrapping his arms around Rey and pulling her close, trapping her arms so they stayed pressed against his chest. He gentled the kiss, licking slowly into her mouth as her head tipped back. On a long stroke, he brought his hand up from her back to cradle her head in his palm. She was a perfect fit; he never wanted to let her go. 

Rey, for her part, was happy to stay. They stood there for many long minutes, trading kisses as the Force danced happily around them. The air seemed sweeter, the fire burned brighter, as Rey ran her fingertips along the collar of Ben’s tunic; his warm skin felt like home. 

Lifting her in his arms, he swung her around and set them down on the low sofa in front of the fire. Settling her on his lap, he slowed their kisses, running his finger down her cheek as he pulled back. They gazed at each other, Ben smiling so widely that Rey began to giggle as they held each other tight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mighty [happabore](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Happabore), which we remember reluctantly sharing his drink with Finn in TFA (an awful scene that JJ should never be able to live down).
> 
> The pointless 


	5. That Dear Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no more secrets between them, Ben & Rey celebrate their love by throwing self-control away and indulging their frivolous whims (proper or "im-") everywhere from the green fields of Varykino to the palace in Theed. 
> 
> Chapter 5 is brimming with fun (wholesome or "un-"): 6500 words of smut. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Everyone Makes Divine Mistakes all the way to the end! 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed the ups and downs of Ben & Rey's relationship in the AU with no dark side. It was a lot of fun to write! Thanks to the RFFA mods for a fun event! 
> 
> This chapter is rather smut-heavy and is broken up into the following six sections (marked by horizontal lines), which you may choose to read or skip depending on your tastes! Basic descriptions of the sections are below, but there's nothing here that isn't in the tags already. Skip down to the story if you wish to be surprised, or read the below if the tags concern you, so you know what to skip. 
> 
> 1- "The next morning, Ben and Rey decided to walk down to the village..." Rey and Ben make love in the open air during their day together in Varykino.   
> 2- "That evening, Ben kissed Rey’s cheek..." Rey returns to the palace and Ben makes plans to meet here there-- they make plans for when they reunite at the palace-- this section contains brief description of anal play.  
> 3- "When Ben arrived back in Theed..." Ben and Rey have anal sex with Rey crossdressing as Ren. Rough oral sex/face-fucking/dildo, Dom-sub dynamics.  
> 4- "Rey awoke to the small sounds..." Aftercare!  
> 5- "Ben entered the high-windowed tea room..." Ben kneels before the Queen if you get my drift.   
> 6- "The next year passed swiftly..." The end!

The next morning, Ben and Rey decided to walk down to the village just outside Varykino and they left the house hand in hand as the sun rose high in the sky. The village wasn’t far, just down a dusty road that passed through acres of countryside dense with wildflowers along the hilltops. 

They spoke little. Ben seemed happy just to look at Rey, as if still reconciling that the woman he’d believed to be the queen, the man he’d worked with, and his lovely young friend were all one and the same person. 

For her part, Rey was preoccupied with the kisses they’d shared. After nearly falling asleep in each other’s arms in front of the fire—still kissing—Ben had helped her up and escorted her to her room. In the doorway he’d left her with a long, drugging kiss that had her whimpering in her throat, the desire to beg him to bed her that night nearly overwhelming her common sense. Ben had pulled back and kissed her forehead, lingering and sweet, and promised to see her at breakfast with a wink. 

When they reached the village, Rey did a little window shopping, admiring the artisans and sampling the area’s produce. Ben hung back, watching her, admiring her slim form in a simple mulberry-colored dress that buttoned up the front. Her hair was in a crown braid; she appeared as young and innocent as she truly was. Every time she glanced up and caught him watching, she beamed with a glorious wide smile that Ben knew he’d do anything to keep on her face.

While Rey was making a small purchase of handmade soap scented with rominaria flowers, he visited a small shop and purchased a large, heavy blanket and a basket lunch—meats, cheeses, and fruit—reminiscent of the food Rey had often brought him when they met in the garden. When she’d seen what he’d bought, she smiled shyly, ran into a nearby shop, and came out with a bottle of red wine from the Varykino vineyards. 

With the lunch basket and blanket tucked under one arm and the other around Rey’s waist, Ben took an alternate route back towards Varykino, one that would take them through a secluded set of gently rolling hills. His heart felt very light. He was the most fortunate man in the world. 

Finding a suitable spot far enough from the road to guarantee their privacy, Ben spread the blanket at the base of a small hill. The location provided a view of some of the most epic waterfalls in the lake country; the rumble of falling water filled the air. 

Rey wound a corkscrew into her bottle and Ben distracted her by tickling her jaw with kisses. 

“You know my grandparents would have given us wine, if you wanted some—” 

The cork came loose with a pop and Rey squealed in delight, pouring a splash of the purple beverage into the glasses Ben produced from his picnic basket. 

Setting the bottle aside, Ben tapped his glass gently against Rey’s. 

“Here’s to you, Rey Ismaren,” he whispered.

“To us,” she replied bravely, her dear head bobbing slightly, side to side, as she drew on her courage. 

He gazed at her as they drank, fixated on how the wine purpled Rey’s lips and tongue. Rey marveled at the contrast between Ben’s dark hair and the roaring white water and blue skies that surrounded them. 

Setting aside their wine, Ben managed to eat a few berries, and feed Rey a small handful, but she sat so close. Once she’d shimmied her knees to rest them on his thigh, he couldn’t resist pulling her into his lap for a kiss. 

Grazing his lips over hers, he coaxed little moans and whimpers from her as he kissed his way across her jaw, nipping at her earlobe, sucking the sensitive skin of her neck down to her pulse point, swirling his tongue over the spot where the slope of her shoulder began. Rey clung to him, quivering wildly in his arms as he kissed across her collarbones, his nose tickling the spot above the top button of her dress, nestled against her sternum.

“Rey—?” he asked, his hands coming up either side of her ribs to hover over the buttons, her heaving chest causing her breasts to occasionally graze his palms. 

_ “Please,” _ she groaned, twisting on his lap to straddle him as he began to undo her buttons, one by one. He kissed each inch of skin as the dress fell away, revealing her to the noonday sun as, boldly, she sank her core down onto his already throbbing cock, grinding against him with abandon. 

Rey’s hands carded up through his hair, pressing his face greedily, artlessly into her body. She gave herself up to the new sensations of his tongue twirling around her skin, sending shockwaves into the space between her legs. When she was able to gather her breath, she began pulling at the ties on Ben’s tunic, and he was more than happy to assist while he kissed her breasts, laving her nipples with his tongue until they were red and dewy as if touched by the mist from the waterfalls. 

The sun was warm on his back as he shrugged off his shirt. He wanted Rey to remove all his clothes before he removed her breast band and underwear; he wanted to keep her comfortable and safe and not move too fast, though it was apparent where they were headed. He wanted this to be perfect for her. 

When he was naked, her hands skated along his chest, leaving trails of fire in their wake. The Force swirled on their skin, from the grass beneath them, from the water rushing nearby, and through their bodies as he set aside what remained of her underclothes. They moaned in unison as they finally came together, skin to skin. 

Rocking forward, Ben gently laid Rey on the blanket, watching in awe as the sunlight reflected in her happy, passionate eyes. He rolled over her, his cock dragging against her thigh and he growled playfully into her skin. Her eyelids fluttered closed and her lips found his neck; he held her carefully and eased his body down over hers as she kissed him. 

His hand ran down her belly, his fingertips skating over the wisps of brown hair above her cunt. 

“You’re so beautiful, Rey," he whispered into her ear, licking it gently as his middle finger ran down her slit, parting her folds. She gasped in pleasure, her spine curving up off the blanket as Ben sucked on her neck. He glanced down her body, the luscious, intimate flesh surrounding the luminous being he loved. Her mound was full and plump between her thighs, her labia dark red, aroused and engorged. A tight bud poked out from her slit, the overlapping petals of an unopened blossom, just like the first rose of spring, nestled beneath the smooth satin skin of the hood that would guide the pad of his finger directly to her clit. 

Gasping and twisting beneath him as he swirled his fingertips through her heat, Rey cried his name and grasped his wrist, holding her to him, begging  _ please,  _ begging for more. His cock was hard and heavy against her thigh as he began to slowly pump a finger, then two, in and out of her tight little channel, whispering words of praise into the skin of her throat as he gently stretched her, preparing her to take him, massaging her most intimate flesh.

“My good girl, my Rey.” He heaped adoration on her as he nudged her legs apart with his thigh, sucking small bruises into the sides of her breasts. Moving his hand, he swirled her moisture around her clit and thrummed at it steadily, increasing in pressure and speed. Rey’s cries grew louder, frantic, and Ben encouraged her to follow the bliss, to let go, to give in to the feeling. 

With his thigh thrown across hers, and one arm below her shoulders, he held her safely as she peaked, a wild, strangled sigh escaping her throat as she shuddered, eyes pinched shut, her fingers clamped around his forearm. 

“So beautiful,” he smiled as he kissed her cheeks. “I love you so much. My lovely Rey.” 

Blinking up at him, Rey smiled back, her breathing returning to normal as she pulled Ben’s face down for another kiss, and then grasped at his shoulders to pull him over her. 

“Please Ben, I need you, I want you, please—” He cut her off with a kiss, sinking his tongue deep into her mouth and he felt a fresh gush of wetness flow around his fingers. She was ready. 

Pushing up on one arm, Ben guided his cock to Rey’s entrance and paused, the tip just brushing against her folds; the rosebud opening for him as he watched. 

“Rey, sweetheart,” he murmured, “look at me.” Her eyes fluttered open. They were green as the grass beneath them and so full of trust and—and something more. He dropped a kiss on her lips. “Ready?”

“Yes, please, please,” Rey murmured, running her hands up and down Ben’s ribs, as far as she could reach, grasping his waist with a groan as he slowly pressed into her warm and welcoming body. Her legs came up out of instinct, her ankles resting on his lower back as he rocked slowly back and forth, inch by inch, entering her velvety, perfect pussy.

When he was fully seated, he paused to kiss away the tears that had pooled in the corner of Rey’s eyes. She sighed as his hand drifted down to press on her clit once again. 

“I love you, I love you—” she gasped as his cock dragged against her inner walls, the friction setting off sparks in his body as she fluttered and clenched around him, losing control and flying again towards orgasm. When he finally felt her come, he let himself go, picking up speed as he rhythmically thrust into her sated and pliant body until he also tumbled over the edge of sensation, falling and rushing and bubbling up like the waterfalls crashing down, all around them. 

* * *

That evening, Ben kissed Rey’s cheek as he handed her up to the transport that would take her back to Theed and her duties in the palace. She frowned.

“I’ll miss you sweetheart,” he said, kissing her knuckles and giving her a wink. “But I’ll be back in three days—I promised my grandmother I’d stay for awhile—and in three days we’ll hear from the Corellian authorities on the progress of the treatment.”

“I don’t want to leave,” Rey admitted. “I want to stay here with you.” 

Ben nodded. “I know, but—” There was too much to say. Patani would be on the throne for over a year; Rey was duty-bound to remain with her in Theed until her reign ended. Now that the cure had been found, the Jedi could recall him to Coruscant at any time. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Remember what we talked about?” 

Rey blushed, deeply. After their lovemaking in the field, Ben had walked her to the pools of water created by the far-off waterfalls and they’d bathed, the cool water soothing their tender, abused skin. Inevitably, one thing had led to another, and they’d ended up in the shallows, Rey perched atop Ben as she learned to ride him, rolling her hips and bouncing on his cock as he split her open, his cock pushing deeper than ever. 

When again they washed themselves in the clear water, Ben’s hands brushed up against Rey’s ass, his fingertips slipping between her cheeks and she moaned in excitement as he toyed with her tight little hole. He whispered encouragement in her ear as she took a finger, and then two, crying with strange delight as he stretched her in this new way. Rocking back against his hand, Ben promised he would fuck her  _ there, _ if she prepared herself when she returned to Theed, and readied her body to take his cock. He whispered his filthiest fantasies into her ear and begged her to make them come true. Helpless to do anything else, she promised to do everything he asked. 

* * *

When Ben arrived back in Theed, he stopped in his rooms only to wash and change clothes before he left for the library with all haste. Rey would be waiting for him; a shudder of arousal spiked through his body as he imagined her anxiously awaiting him—prepared—as they had discussed. He entered the office library to see Rey standing in the corner, stacking books for reshelving. 

As he'd requested and  _ dreamed, _ she was dressed as Ren. He entered the room silently, saying nothing, his eyes roaming greedily over the familiar form in grey. When he locked the door with a loud  _ click,  _ Rey froze, her hands on a book, her eyes wide and nervous. Ben sauntered to his desk, not sparing her a look, not saying a word, but he flexed his fist as he pulled the chair away from his desk and moved it to the side. 

Rey’s blood pressure skyrocketed. Though her hair was off her neck, tucked under her scholar's cap, she felt sweat trail down her spine. She swallowed, hoping Ben was pleased, though he wasn’t showing it at the moment. Putting the book away, she clenched around the plug in her ass and tried desperately not to touch herself through her robe. It had been  _ three days. _

“Ren,” Ben called, his voice casual as he perused some papers, clearing a spot on his desk. “I need you over here.”

Rey scurried over towards Ben, her heart in her throat, her cunt already on fire. He wasn’t even looking at her. Had he forgotten what he had asked? What he had  _ promised? _

Ben stood, looming over Rey as she swayed slightly on her fee. His face was serious as a judge, and she so desperately wanted to  _ please  _ him.

Ben’s hand came up to caress her cheek. “Do you trust me, Ren?” Vigorously, she nodded. “On your knees then.”

Using the desk to keep her balance, she lowered herself to her knees in front of Ben. “Like this, my Lord?” she asked, her voice low and rough, pitching it as she had when affecting a more masculine tone for playing the part of Ren; Ben grunted in approval. 

With Rey’s eyes at his cock’s level, he grasped for the belt that looped around his tunic and removed it with quick, fluid motions. Leaning over Rey, he pulled her arms behind her back and bound her wrists with a simple knot. It wasn’t too tight, but would stay in place, keeping her arms behind her. Rey whimpered when he tightened the knot; a shared thrill coursed through their bond. 

Pulling back, he looked in her eyes and she nodded, still with him. She squirmed as her body thrummed; the plug was thick and her pussy clenched on the open air. She wanted him, wanted all of him, in every way.

Rey's eyes widened as he slowly removed his pants and underclothes, stretching out the anticipation before his cock was finally free and hung, thick and dripping before her. 

“Open your mouth, Ren.” She glanced up at him, but he grasped her chin in his large hand and growled, “I said  _ open.” _

Licking her lips as goosebumps erupted over her body, she opened her mouth for him, anticipating the moment his cockhead entered her, her tongue coming out in greeting. As if he were a summer sweet, she sucked tenderly on the first few inches of him, eagerly lapping up the precum he dropped into her waiting mouth.

Ben’s hand pressed into the hinge of Rey’s jaw, forcing her mouth wider and he pushed in a little further. His dick took up so much space in her mouth she could no longer lick at him. 

“Ren,” Ben commanded. “Look up here.”

Her mouth full of his cock, salty and smooth, she looked up at Ben, her eyes wide and hopeful. She so wanted to be good for him, to have this be everything he'd dreamed it could be.

“Relax, sweetheart,” Ben encouraged, stroking her cheek. “I’ll do all the work here, all right?”

Rey nodded just a little, let her jaw hang open as much as possible, and focused on breathing through her nose.

With one hand on the back of her head, Ben pushed further and further into Rey’s mouth. Saliva pooled behind her teeth and spilled down her chin, dripping to the floor as Ben began to lever his way down her throat.

Her lips were stretched tight, her jaw extended as far as it would go, and still he demanded more, sliding inside her, hissing as she choked and swallowed around him. When she feared she was doing this wrong, he crooned endearments.  _ Perfect, Ren. Taking me so well. Fuck, Ren, just how I wanted you. Fuck, sweetheart, yes.  _

His free hand wiped her tears before they could fall too far. In every way, he caught her. 

“Ren, sweetheart.” Rey struggled to open her eyes and focus her bleary vision on Ben's face. His cock was almost entirely down her throat now, his spicy, musky scent filling her lungs; she clenched in time with his thrusts, her body primed and ready for him. Sweat beaded on her forehead and rolled down into her hair. “You've done so well. Next time, I'll come down your throat, but I want to fuck you sooner rather than later—” His voice was breaking by the end, punctuated with deep and heavy breaths as if trying to maintain control. “Or maybe next time, I’ll come on your face,” he said, as he continued to stuff his length past Rey’s tongue, pausing only for a millisecond if she spluttered around him before tightening his fingers around the back of her neck, and resuming his relentless pace. 

She could feel his cock pulsing inside her, against her lips, and she swallowed around him as often as she could, drooling down her chin, wet and messy, unable to do anything about it with her hands still bound. 

With a strangled cry, Ben pulled out, his hand clamped down around the base of his dick, which was a livid purple, twitching as if reaching back for her mouth. Rey gasped in a full breath, not realizing until that moment how the lack of oxygen had heightened her pleasure in the moment, but the rush of a full breath filled her blood with a fizzing energy that had her nearly leaping out of her skin. Her eyes still on Ben, his wild face, his angry cock, she licked her lips, tried to lick her chin, and wondered desperately what was next. 

Ben had mastered himself, and a somewhat abbreviated version of the cool, dispassionate look had returned to his face. Leaning down, he helped Rey to her feet. He gave her a little half-smile. “You’re a mess, sweetheart,” he teased. 

“Anything for you, my Lord,” Rey answered honestly, her voice rough from her throat being fucked but feeling as if her heart was bursting. Adoration poured out of her eyes; she was unable to stop it and unable to care. She bit her lip to keep from babbling love words. 

Ben leaned in close, his lips brushing against her ear and Rey let her shoulders sag against his chest, just lightly. “You have no idea what hearing you call me  _ ‘my Lord,’ _ does to me, do you?” 

She shook her head. “No,” she rasped. “No, my Lord, I don’t.” 

Ben kissed her temple, reaching behind her to shake loose the belt from her wrists. “It makes me want to fuck you, Ren.” He took a small step back. “Now lean over the desk.”

Almost ridiculously fast considering her woozy head, Rey threw herself against the wooden surface, her chest flat on the horizontal surface, her ass in the air above straight legs. She did her best to raise her arms. Though her chest padding limited her range of motion, she was able to rest her forehead on the backs of her hands. Ben ran his fingertips over the bindings that flattened her breasts and thickened her waist before coming to the swell of her behind, just under the rope that tied her robe. 

“Do you know,” Ben asked, his voice as dangerously light and conversational as ever. “Do you know how this ass has tormented me for the past month?”

Squirming, unable to provide any coherent answer, she shook her head as he stood directly behind her, the heat of his thighs warming the backs of hers. Every now and then the poke of his cockhead joined his hands in exploring her body, sending unexpected tingles through Rey’s belly. With a  _ woosh _ of air, Ben flipped up her robe, exposing her naked cheeks. Rey wiggled in anticipation as his fingertips brushed past her hole, but not touching the plug that was nestled there. 

Ben huffed in surprise. “Ren, no underwear? You naughty boy.” He took one cheek in each hand, and massaged and tenderly spread her open for him. She could feel his breath on her ass and she whimpered. “But you did it, Rey, you did it.” He sounded worshipful and stunned; he had slipped and called her  _ Rey. _ Elation roared through her frame and she pushed up on her toes, happy to prove how ready she was for him, she could feel her cunt dripping, leaving trails of warm slick down each of her thighs.

“Please, my Lord,” she begged, knees shaking, desperate for him to touch her. 

Ben kissed each of her ass cheeks, and then kissed them again. His voice sounded very far away, like he was lost in a fantasy. “Oh, Ren, I dreamed of fucking your ass until you came, untouched. I’d have licked you clean,” he sighed. “I’d have taken such good care of you.”

Against the wood of the desk, Rey whimpered. “Please, m’lord.” Desire drowned her as she shook and slurred her words. “Please fuck my ass.”

Ben’s hands trembled; a shudder ran through his entire frame. “Oh Ren, you beg so prettily.” His large warm hand ran over her ass cheeks, still not touching the plug, and she squirmed back against his hand. “Steady now, sweetheart. I will. I will.”

Turning, he opened a cloth bag set on the edge of the desk, just within her peripheral vision. From the corner of her eye she saw him pull out a long, somewhat cylindrical but curved object with what appeared to be ribbons or straps hanging from the middle. He held it in front of her face and she gasped to see an object that appeared to be two cocks joined by a thin plate in the middle.  _ A dildo, _ her mind wildly supplied the word. One of the cocks was longer and leaner than the other, giving it a slightly off-center look, but Rey was fascinated. Seeing the obscene object in Ben’s hand made her feel strange inside, her curiosity curling up in her stomach, intrigue making her nipples tingle and her clit throb.

“This is your cock, Rey.” He placed her near hand around it, the silicone sturdy, yet pliable. She looked up at him, a question in her eyes, but Ben just gave her a small smile. “Someday you’ll fuck me with it.”

Rey’s brain went blank for a moment. Someday she would  _ what? _

Pulling a small bottle from the same cloth bag on the side of the desk, he upturned it, allowing a few drops of lubricant to slide down the shorter, girthier of the two cocks. 

“This might not be necessary,” Ben hummed, “but we’ll see, won’t we Ren?” he sounded positively delighted.

Wrapping his arms around Rey’s waist, he found her sopping folds with one hand, and ran a finger through, splitting her lips. With the other hand, he began to ease the dildo into her. With the lubricant and her own wetness, it slid easily and Rey groaned, a deep, rough noise from the depths of her chest at the feeling of fullness; together, the plug in her ass and the thick cock in her cunt seemed to fill her entire body, with no room left for anything but a searing sense of yearning. As she moaned and sobbed, Ben used the straps to secure it with small buckles, one around her waist and on each thigh.

“There we are, Ren,” Ben sighed, sounding perfectly content, holding onto her cock, using it to rock the dildo inside her, fucking her on it with ease. 

Rey battled wave after wave of pleasure, she floated, not feeling the rough wood of the desk against her hands and face. She lived between her legs now, her entire existence focused there, where Ben’s hands and soon,  _ please, my Lord, soon, _ where his cock would be, too. 

She felt as if she was already half outside her body and he’d hardly begun. Lubricant dripped down her asshole as he gauged what was needed to extract the plug and began to gently twist and lever it out of her. It pulled loose with a sucking pop and Rey  _ wailed, _ momentarily distraught before Ben’s fingers replaced it. 

“Hold on sweetheart, you can do it,” he encouraged her. “Almost there.”

The silken touch of his cock to her asshole was like nothing she could have dreamed. A velvety softness against the ring of stiff muscle she and Ben had massaged into loose compliance. His body was decadence beyond imagining; certainly nothing in the galaxy had the right to feel as good as his damp brow resting on the back of her neck as he eased himself into her inch by delicious inch. He paused often to lubricate his cock, rocking back and forth before pushing further, the stretch in her body dynamic and thrilling. 

_ If I really were Ren, _ she thought,  _ I would let him do this every day. I would beg for his cock in my mouth, in my ass, I would let him love me and fuck me and—  _

“And I will, sweetheart,” Ben answered, his voice a strangled mess as he finally pressed his hip bones flush to Rey’s cheeks. He began to thrust; his hand on Rey’s dildo fucking her cunt in time with the drag of his cock in her ass. With a strangled scream, her body flew apart, wave after rolling wave of climax washing over her. “I will, I will, I will,” he chanted over her cries of pleasure as she came  _ again, _ her body seizing up, every muscle tense, and she felt Ben twitch and throb within her as, with a shout of surprise and a passionate roar, he came, too. 

Rey lay boneless on the table, unable to move. She heard, more than felt, Ben slowly pull his length from her body, and with trembling hands, remove the straps that held the dildo in place. She heard it clatter to the floor. Ben was whispering sweet words, love words in her ear, but she was beyond language. 

He lowered her robe and rolled her into his arms, carrying her to the ‘fresher where he sat her down, and cleaned her with a warm cloth. Unable to lift her arms, she sat there like a doll, silent, nearly dozing, as he unwrapped the many layers of fabric that transformed her upper body, removing Ren, and exposing Rey. When she was finally completely naked, he dabbed her with a soft sponge, smoothing away the perspiration left by their exertions, leaving a clean, soapy scent behind. When she was clean, he covered her clean body in his dark brown robe, bundled up tight, and carried her to the window seat that overlooked the mountains under a sky dotted with stars. 

“You did so well, Rey,” Ben breathed into her hair, kissing it, stroking her head with his hands. “Oh, how I love you.” 

She was asleep within seconds. 

* * *

Rey awoke to the small sounds of Ben arranging food on a tray, a spoon against a dish and liquid pouring into a glass. He looked down at her and smiled. 

“Hungry?”

She nodded, the smell of the broth he had poured into a small bowl making her mouth water. Swallowing her saliva, she realized his taste was still in her mouth, a salty flavor with a smooth consistency. She swallowed around her own tongue, chasing his essence around her teeth; the back of her throat, fucked raw, scraped against itself and she gave a pathetic little cough. She felt  _ exhausted. _ She didn’t try to move and, with a sigh, resigned herself to not having anything to eat. She wouldn’t be able to lift her arms, which felt like jelly. But it would be nice to watch Ben eat. To see the starlight on his face as he smiled at her. 

Squeezing in to sit next to her on the bay window, Ben adjusted the robe, tightening it around her torso, until he was satisfied that it was snug and comforting as if it were his own arms. He held up the bowl to Rey’s chin and spooned some broth, the savory scent filling her nose. 

“It should be nice and warm,” he said, lifting the spoon to her lower lip. “Not too hot.”

Tears sprung up in her eyes. “You don’t need to—” With a sweet grin, he tutted at her, and touched the spoon to her lip. A single tear ran down her cheek, but she drank the spoonful of savory broth, feeling warmth filling her entire body. 

_ “Sweetheart.” _ Ben murmured as, with his help, she finished the bowl. He smiled. 

“I’m just so sleepy,” she admitted, suddenly self-conscious. She shifted on her seat, tightening his robe up over her shoulders, and he took over for her, tucking her in, and pulling her against his chest. 

“I’ll take care of you.”

Rey smiled, leaning into Ben’s shoulder. She was his now, mind and body. She felt a sense of peace settle on her shoulders and her eyes drifted closed. Her feelings told her that he would care for her  _ forever _ and she slept, love warming her face.

* * *

Ben entered the high-windowed tea room for his appointment with the queen—which was actually an appointment with Rey—and always had been. A giddy sense of happiness bubbled up inside him and he quickened his pace to approach where she sat. She turned, and stood to greet him with a wide and radiant smile. 

He had seen her last night at the library, had kissed her goodnight as they parted. He’d spent all day intent on distracting himself from thoughts of when he would be able to see her, trying not to count the hours until teatime. He had not been entirely successful. For a moment he’d been afraid the appointment had been cancelled since there was no longer any need to “update the queen” on his progress, but a courier had arrived with a summons to tea, and Ben had flown to the palace as if on wings. 

When the door shut behind him, leaving them alone, Ben paused for a moment. Rey was  _ breathtaking _ in a simple silk robe of pale pink with a pattern of large white blossoms. Her hair was held up with long decorative pins that dripped rose-colored crystals. As he approached he could see she wore a cuff on her ear with a chain that led to her nose ring and her makeup was simple, but traditional—pale face powder with two deep pink dots on her cheeks.

She had not placed the vertical line on her lip—that was reserved for the queen—and today, Rey was not the queen. 

Swinging her up in his arms, the crystals chimed together, sweet music as he kissed her briefly, and set her down. 

“I’ve missed you today,” he murmured as Rey said nearly the exact same thing at the exact same time, and they laughed. 

She pulled on his hand. “Come, would you like some tea? I had the kitchen bring those truffles that you like—”

But he pulled her away from the settee and the food with a small smile. “There’s something else I’d prefer to drink before the tea,” he whispered in her ear. His voice was playful, but hungry, and Rey shivered, not knowing what he meant. 

He led her across the floor to the wide silver throne. 

Ben kissed her, long sweeps of his tongue in her mouth that felt worshipful, adoring. His hands moved down, over her breasts, past her pebbled nipples, to the belt tied at her waist. Pulling at it gently, methodically, it came loose, and Rey sighed as the silk slipped down her shoulders. Guiding the material past her arms, Ben allowed the robe to drop to the floor, leaving Rey in a simple white shift. 

Ben frowned at her underclothes and Rey almost giggled. There was no way to remove this particular piece of clothing. It was relatively tight to her body so as not to interfere with the flow of the silk robe, and it was especially snug around her thighs, ensuring she took small, queenly steps. She had put it on over her head, but her elaborate hairstyle prevented it being removed that same way. 

With a growl, Ben grasped either side of the bodice and  _ ripped. _ The fibers of the flimsy shift snapped and popped as Ben tore it open to her waist, revealing her breasts. Rey almost swooned with the shock of it, and she grasped his shoulders for balance as he leaned forward to suck a nipple into his mouth, pulling hard on the tender skin before soothing it with broad licks of his tongue. She pressed her chest upwards as he kissed his way across; soon, he nipped at her other breast and she was squirming in his arms, her spine liquid and loose.

When her tattered clothing fell to the ground, Ben pulled away, his hands wrapping around Rey’s wrists, as he turned her towards the throne, and directed her to the center of a seat wide enough for two. 

The throne was draped with a damask rose sheet, embroidered with the royal crest of Naboo in emerald thread. There were no cushions, but Rey pushed away the sheet, unwilling to sit naked on what was likely a very valuable antique blanket. The seat was cold, but not entirely uncomfortable with her blood running so hot. 

Once she sat, perched on the edge of the throne, Ben took a step back, admiration on his face. 

“You look majestic, sweetheart,” he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Your tits are perfect.” He ran his fingers down either side of her until his hands rested on her thighs. “But I’m here to pay homage to your cunt, my lady.” Rey’s heart thumped loudly in her head as he lowered himself to his knees before her. His honey brown eyes were warm on her face as he brought his hands to her knees, and began pushing them apart, inch by languorous inch, his eyes never once leaving hers, until her legs were spread as far as they could go. 

Rey’s hands moved awkwardly, not sure where to settle. The armrests were very far away on either side, and her lap was non-existent with the way he’d spread her legs. Placing her hands on his head as he knelt before her seemed presumptuous, though she was reminded his hands had been on her head when he’d fucked her face. But she didn’t know how to fuck his face while perched on the edge of a throne.

She squirmed as his gaze dropped to inspect her pussy, freshly trimmed and already glistening for him, her arousal obvious, her dark pink inner lips tingling in the open air. Unsure of what to do, she crossed her arms across her chest. From his place on the floor, Ben scowled and reached for her. Taking her hands, he kissed them. One slow kiss on the back of each hand. 

His thick fingers manacled her wrists as he came up on one knee and, without preamble, licked each of her breasts again, her nipples flushing with heat as he sucked, leaving her breathless and covered in goosebumps. He pulled back slowly, dropping a wet kiss on the tip of each breast.

“Hands here,” he murmured, guiding her hands to cup her breasts. “Hold these tits for me, sweetheart.” Lightheaded, she allowed him to place her palms underneath each of her breasts, holding them like an offering. The edge of her thumbnail caught and tripped on her nipple and she moaned. 

“Oh… My—” Rey gasped as Ben’s thumbs pressed on her own, encouraging her until she moved of her own volition, her fingertips pressing the soft flesh, her thumb pads circling the wet, pink buds that made her head swim with dizzy pleasure. 

Back on his knees, his hands keeping her legs stretched wide, Ben nuzzled Rey’s folds with his nose. He began slowly. Tentative, worshipful licks and sucks all over her mound, that stole her breath and had her writhing above him, drowning in the softest sensations possible. He hummed, pulling her into his mouth as if she was delicious, as if the slick dripping down her thighs was nourishment, like he couldn’t get enough. She gasped out a laugh when his tongue tickled her clit, his eyes looking up at her playfully, before he groaned, his eyes falling closed as he buried his face between her trembling thighs. 

Rey let her head fall back with a sigh, rolled her breasts in her palms, and felt the steady build of her orgasm spread through her body, slow like nectar rolling down the spoon and twice as sweet. She relaxed her shoulders, all her cares and concerns flowing away as Ben pushed her over the edge into senselessness with his lips and his nose and his tongue. 

* * *

The next year passed swiftly. With the blessing of the Jedi Council, Ben was permitted to stay on Naboo. He continued his studies of the medicinal wildflowers, spent a great deal of time at Varykino meditating and dueling with his grandfather, and kept his grandmother up to date on all the news from Theed. 

And he courted Rey Ismaren. He brought her flowers and they talked politics, science, and history. She took him home to Panaka, to meet Howle and Mahri and he took her to Hays for Finn's marriage to Lady Rose. She surprised him one day by using the Force to lift a rock, and then ten, and then held him down in the green grass while she gulped down his cock, pinched his nipples, and swallowed as he came. They gave each other everything as the sun shone down during the lingering summer months, and when the moons were high in the sky on Naboo’s brilliant winter nights, they kept each other warm. 

Their families’ love supported them through the glorious years that followed. Ben and Rey married, and traveled the stars, visiting all the places Rey wished and many more she'd never dreamed of, though none was quite like home. The Force was strong in them and they crafted a legacy of constancy and fidelity unmatched throughout the galaxy. Their unforgettable joy shone clear on all who knew them, while in the starlit darkness, Naboo circled its yellow sun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started to write this final section, I was inspired by [this amazing artwork](https://twitter.com/fi_kenobi/status/1353372198401142791?s=20) by @fi_kenobi. I was certain I knew Ben & Rey would have sex for the first time somewhere on Naboo, but Fi inspired all the details from Rey's hair to the waterfalls (her only request was that I make sure they had a blanket). Mission accomplished. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now that we're off anon I'd like to thank [Em](https://www.twitter.com/noeticedda) and [ Vi ](https://www.twitter.com/vi_la) for their excellent beta assistance on this fic. I appreciate you more than I can say! This fic is a complicated tangle and your comments helped smooth everything so very well! 💕
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are so appreciated!


End file.
